Bond
by ayan-desu
Summary: DracoHarry, übersetzt aus dem Englischen. Harry und Draco werden durch einen unglücklichen Zufall aneinandergebunden. im Laufe der Zeit raufen sie sich zusammen und verlieben sich letztendlich, teil 3 von 22 up
1. Chapter 1

**Anmerkungen:**

Ich bin **nicht **der Schreiber dieser Fanfic! Ich habe sie lediglich aus dem Englischen ins Deutsche übersetzt.

Meiner Meinung nach **DIE** Harry/Draco FF überhaupt (oo) Eine absolut geniale Storyline und die Charaktere sind sehr In-Character. Kein WeinerlicherMädchenhafterVomvatermissbrauchter!Draco und kein PlötzlichsuperhübscherSupernaturalAlleskönner!Harry :P

Kommentare zur Übersetzung an mich, Kommentare an die eigentliche Autorin in **englisch** an ihren Account **Anna Fugazzi**

ist nicht Beta gelesen. Ich bin zwar sicher in der Rechtschreibung aber beim Übersetzen passiert immer mal der ein oder andere Grammatikfehler und mit Kommasetzung hab ich's grundsätzlich nicht ()" außerdem hab ich die HP-Bücher nur auf englisch gelesen und bin deshalb nicht ganz sicher wie bestimmte „Fachbegriffe" auf deutsch übersetzt werden. Wenn irgendjemand gut darin ist und Beta-Leser für meine Übersetzung werden möchte, bitte eine Mail an mich [ a-yan-ohotmail.de wäre sehr froh darüber :D!

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Warning:** This fic is **SLASH**. If m/m relationships are not your cuppa, please stop reading now.

**Author's Notes**: I started to write this before HBP came out, and crossed my fingers that HBP wouldn't make it totally non-canon. No such luck, I'm afraid. This, therefore, is an AU story, where (SPOILER) still teaches (SPOILER), (SPOILER) didn't try to (SPOILER), (SPOILER) didn't succeed in (SPOILER), (SPOILER) never dated (SPOILER), and most importantly, (MAJOR ENDING SPOILERS) never happened.

Hee. I think I had a little too much fun writing the above ;)

So this starts around the end of September of an AU seventh year. I was also assuming that Lucius Malfoy wouldn't be in prison very long, what with his various connections with influential people, so he's here too.

**Chapter 1**

**September 29 - Oktober 1**

**  
**

**Tag 1, Dienstag**

.. zur Hölle war das?

Harry kam langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein, endlich in der Lage auf etwas zu fokussieren. Die Decke. Die sehr bekannte Decke vom … Krankenflügel.

Verdammt, nicht schon wieder, war sein erster Gedanke.

Wie ist es dieses Mal passiert? War sein Zweiter.

Quidditch? Nein, er trug seine Quidditchausrüstung nicht, und ihm tat außer seinem Kopf nichts weh. Nicht die Narbe an sich, eher der gesamte Bereich drum herum … eigentlich, sein ganzer Kopf. Pochender Schmerz hinter seinen Augen, im Hinterkopf, nahe seines Nackens.

Er hörte ein leises Stöhnen, realisierte das er nicht der Verursacher war und sah sich nach dessen Quelle um.

Malfoy. Stöhnend und nach allem Anschein gerade erst zu sich gekommen, in dem Bett rechts von ihm. Prompt umgeben von einer Traube von Erwachsenen – Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy – was?

„Harry!" Pomfrey drehte sich zu ihm um und von der linken Seite seines Bettes erklang eine bekannte Stimme. Harry drehte sich eiligst um.

„Professor Lupin?"

Lupin lächelte. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Als ob ich eine Schokolade bräuchte," sagte Harry desorientiert und Lupin lächelte. „Was ist passiert?"

Lupin griff in seine Tasche, nahm eine Tafel Schokolade heraus und legte sie auf das Bett neben Harry als Madam Pomfrey zu ihm herüber geeilt kam.

„Wie fühlen sie sich Potter?"

„Okay, denke ich – mein Kopf tut ein bisschen weh," fing Harry an und sie nickte eifrig.

„Das ist zu erwarten, sie wurden eiskalt ausgeknockt. Hier, setzen sie sich auf," verlangte sie und stellte eine kleine Flasche Zaubertrank auf den Tisch neben seinem Bett. „Essen sie diese Schokolade, trinken sie was in der Flasche ist. An was erinnern sie sich?"

Harry setzte sich langsam auf, immer noch verwirrt. Es schienen eine Menge Leute anwesend zu sein – nicht nur Dumbledore, Pomfrey, Lucius Malfoy und Lupin, sondern auch McGonnagal und Snape – und er konnte sich nicht auf eine Stimme konzentrieren. Was war hier los?

„Nicht viel – ich, ich bin aus einem Klassenzimmer gegangen, denke ich .."

„Welcher Fluch?" kam Malfoys Stimme von dem Bett neben ihm, als dieser sich ebenfalls aufsetzte. Harry runzelte die Stirn als eine Welle von Unbehagen durch die Erwachsenen um sie herum fuhr, anscheinend niemand der ihnen antworten wollte. „Welcher Fluch?" verlangte Malfoy erneut.

„Jungs," sagte Dumbledore langsam, „Ich befürchte sie beide sind .. verheiratet."

Stille.

„Was?" sagte Malfoy schwach.

„Ein Ehezauber lag auf der Tür durch die sie beide hindurchgegangen sind, darauf ausgerichtet in Präsens hoher Emotionen in Kraft zu treten. Als sie hindurchgegangen sind, haben sie über etwas gestritten und …"

„Nein, Gott nein," Malfoy sah die Erwachsenen an, seine Augen immer größer werdend, als jedes Gesicht den gleichen düsteren Ausdruck widerspiegelte. „Das – das ist unmöglich." Er starrte seinen Vater an welcher seine Lippen fest zusammenpresste und nickte. Stille. „Das ist … das ist verdammt noch mal – das ist verrückt! Nein!"

„Draco-" begann sein Vater und Harry fühlte einen Flackern von Furcht als Malfoy ihn unterbrach und vom Bett stolperte.

„Nein! Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

„Mr. Malfoy, es tut mir unendlich Leid aber wir sind absolut sicher," sagte Dumbledore,

„Fuck, NEIN!"

„Moment, wovon reden sie?" unterbrach Harry. „Was für ein Ehezauber?"

Malfoy starrte Harry an. „Ein Ehezauber du dämlicher Idiot!"

Harry sah von Malfoy zu den Erwachsenen, total verloren und mehr als nur ein bisschen verwundert, dass niemand ein Wort über Malfoys faule Sprache verlor. Er hätte wenigsten von seinem Vater erwartet das er ihn zur Ordnung rief, aber Lucius Malfoy sah erschüttert aus, fast krank, nicht im geringsten wie die kalte, gesammelte Autoritätsperson die er sonst immer verkörperte.

„Aber was – was bedeutet das?"

„Du hast keine Ahnung – oh, fantastisch," Malfoy schlug seine Faust auf den Nachttisch und drehte sich angewidert weg.

„Potter, ein Ehezauber ist eine Zaubererhochzeit-" begann Pomfrey und Malfoy unterbrach sie.

„Es ist ein verdammter Ehefluch Potter," spuckte Malfoy. „Der Fluch lag auf der Tür, wir wurden darin gefangen, wir sind verheiratet. Was daran, ist so schwer zu begreifen für dein kleines Gryffindorhirn?"

„Aber wie kann – Ehe ist kein Fluch, wie kann-„

„Potter, lassen sie es mich erklären," sagte McGonnagal firm. „In der Zaubererwelt ist eine Hochzeit keine Hochzeit bevor nicht ein Ehezauber gesprochen wurde, der die beiden Eheleute verbindet. Normalerweise geschieht das mit Einvernehmen, nicht unähnlich den Versprechen die Muggel ablegen-" Lupin machte einen empörten Laut in seiner Kehle, unterbrach sie jedoch nicht, „aber im Gegensatz zu Muggelversprechen, verlangt der Ehezauber von den beiden Eheleuten ein bestimmtes Verhalten. Und im Gegensatz zu Muggelversprechen kann ein Ehezauber als Fluch ausgesprochen werden, ohne die Zustimmung der beiden Parteien. Es ist, selbstverständlich, absolut illegal einen solchen Zauber auszusprechen, aber er ist trotzdem bindend.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, absolut sprachlos. Ein Fluch der Leute dazu zwang gegen ihren Willen miteinander _verheiratet_ zu sein? Das klang wie ein schlechter Scherz. Er sah sich gehetzt im Krankenflügel um, in der Hoffnung irgendwo die Weasley-Zwillinge, über den Erfolg ihres neusten Halluzinationsgags lachend, zu sehen.

Kein Glück. „Aber das ist lächerlich. Liebestränke, so was kann ich noch verstehen, aber wie zwingt man jemanden zu einer Ehe?"

„Der Zauber zwingt sie als Eheleute zu handeln. Für die ersten Monate ihrer Ehe, müssen sie zusammen leben, müssen fast andauernd nah beieinander sein, alles machen was ein verheiratetes Ehepaar macht, oder sie werden Konsequenzen erleiden."

„Alles – nein, Moment-"

„Nein, das bedeutet nicht immer die Beziehung auch sexuell auszuleben," unterbrach Madam Pomfrey nüchtern. „Leute können auch miteinander verbunden sein ohne verheiratet zu sein – das passiert manchmal mit Zwillingen, oder sehr engen Freunden die entschieden haben die Vorteile eines Bundes zu genießen ohne den sexuellen Aspekt. Aber der Großteil der Ehen ist auch sexueller Natur, es sei denn es besteht ein guter Grund dafür.

„Zum Beispiel sich zu hassen?"

„Das ist Normalerweise kein Problem," sagte sie unverblümt. Harry starrte sie an.

„Grundgütiger, mach den Mund zu Potter, du siehst noch dümmer aus als normalerweise," sagte Malfoy gereizt.

Harry ignorierte ihn. „Aber warum würde sich irgendjemand so was antun?"

„Es gibt natürlich Vorteile. Erhöhte magische Fähigkeiten, diese Art von Dinge. Genauso wie alles andere das auch für unverheiratete Paare zutrifft, wie Zusammenhalt, Freundschaft, emotionale Balance."

„Aber wie kann all das passieren wenn man nicht mal zustimmt?"

„Der Ehezauber hilft diese Vorteile herbeizubringen, indem er sie zu einem Verhalten zwingt, der sie einander Näher bringt. Die meisten Ehen beginnen mit zumindest dem Einverständnis in die Ehe einzutreten, aber es ist nicht unmöglich eine gute Ehe aus einem erzwungenen Bund heraus zu führen."

„Wie?"

„Weil sie keine Wahl haben, also werden sie versuchen es so erträglich wie möglich zu machen." Sagte Snape knapp. „Muggel halten es für zwingend mit Blumen und Romanze und widerlicher Süße zu beginnen bevor sie eine Verpflichtung eingehen. Zauberer wissen es besser."

„Was wissen sie schon darüber?" schnappte Harry bevor er sich aufhalten, oder es in einen wenigstens halbwegs respektvollem Ton sagen konnte. Aber Snape schien es nicht zu bemerken.

„Auch wenn es sie absolut nichts angeht Mr. Potter, ich war verheiratet. Sieben Jahre lang, glücklich, mit einer Frau die ich kaum kannte als wir die Ehe eingingen."

Malfoy sah ihn wütend an. „Das ist eine völlig andere Situation!"

„Viele Zaubererehen beginnen mit nichts anderem, Draco," sagte Lucius Malfoy ruhig und Malfoy sah auch ihn zornig an. „Du weißt, dass deine Mutter und ich uns kaum kannten bei unserer Ehe. Du wusstest das so etwas irgendwann einmal passieren würde, du warst damit einverstanden zu heiraten wen auch immer wir für dich auswählen-„

„Ich war damit einverstanden weil es eine Verbindung sein sollte, von der die Familie profitieren würde, und, und ich wusste das ihr mich nicht zwingen würdet irgend jemanden zu heiraten den ich verabscheue und-„

Lucius verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß. Aber du hast keine Wahl. Beruhige dich-„

„Sag mir verdammt noch mal nicht ich soll mich beruhigen!" schrie Malfoy und Lucius stand auf und sah ihn gereizt an.

„Er ist durcheinander, Lucius, er braucht Zeit um-„ begann Snape aber Lucius schnitt ihm das Wort ab und sah seinen Sohn ernst an.

„Draco! Du bist aufgeregt, ich verstehe das, aber das ist keine Entschuldigung für-„ Lucius versuchte eine beruhigende Hand auf Malfoys Schulter zu legen, aber keuchte und zog sie zurück als Malfoy zurückwich und vor Schmerzen aufschrie. „Ich- Es tut mir Leid, ich vergaß-" er hielt seine Hände hoch, Malfoy nicht berührend, welcher ihn erschrocken ansah. „Setz dich, bitte."

Malfoy ließ sich in einen Stuhl fallen, die Kiefer aufeinander gepresst und Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Es tut mir Leid." Sagte Lucius sanft, und seine Worte und Art ließen Harry frösteln. Er hatte nie gesehen wie Lucius seinen Sohn mit irgendetwas anderem als kalter Reserve behandelte, aber hier war er, das perfekte Bild eines besorgten Vaters, der aussah als ob er seinen Sohn beruhigen wollte, aber nicht ganz wusste wie er es anstellen sollte. Oh Gott. „Draco, es tut mir Leid." Wiederholte Lucius.

Malfoy stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Knie und lehnte sich nach vorn, Kopf in den Händen. Harry sah von einem Erwachsenen zum Anderen, seine Furcht wachsend als er die niedergeschlagenen, besorgten Gesichter sah.

„Warten sie – werden Zaubererehen nicht auch wieder rückgängig gemacht? Fragte Harry verzweifelt. „Geschieden?"

„Beide Parteien müssen damit einverstanden sein den Bund aufzulösen-" fing Snape an.

„Ich denke wir können davon ausgehen das wir beide einverstanden sind-"

„-und nur derjenige der den Zauberspruch gesprochen hat, kann diesen wieder rückgängig machen. Das ist gewöhnlich kein Problem, da es meist einer der beiden Eheleute ist, aber im Fall eines nicht einvernehmlichen Bunds …"

„Sie meinen wer immer uns das angetan hat muss es auch wieder rückgängig machen? Wir können den Bund nicht selbst auflösen?"

„Es ist faszinierend wie lange es braucht um solch ein einfaches Konzept in deinen dicken Schädel zu bekommen, Potter." Spuckte Malfoy ohne den Kopf von den Armen zu heben.

„Sie können versichert sein das wir alles in unserer Macht stehende tun werden um den verantwortlichen ausfindig zu machen," sagte Snape, „aber die Chancen das es uns gelingt den Schuldigen zu finden sind beängstigend gering, es sei den jemand würde hervortreten und gestehen. Dies ist ein höchst illegaler Spruch Mr. Potter. Niemand wird zugeben ihn ausgesprochen zu haben. Und wer immer es getan hat, wird mit Sicherheit seine Spuren verwischt haben."

„Aber .. aber ich bin nicht mal schwul!"

Malfoy rollte seine Augen als sein Vater ein weiteres Mal Tsk'te um seiner Angewidertheit Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Ernsthaft, _Muggel_," spottete Malfoy.

„Wir verstehen das es einige Verwirrung in der Muggelwelt über sexuelle Beziehungen mit einen Partner des selben Geschlechts gibt," fing Pomfrey an, „aber in der Zaubererwelt-„

„Ich hab noch nie von auch nur einem Schwulen verheiratetem Paar in der Zaubererwelt gehört!"

„Sie sind noch nicht lange Teil unserer Welt," sagte McGonnagal, „und sie sind in der Schule wo die meisten Leute um sie herum nicht verheiratet sind. Es ist selten aber nicht ungehört. Es ist wahr das viele Leute denken das es nicht sehr verantwortungsvoll von Zauberern ist jemanden des selben Geschlechts zu heiraten, da unsere Geburtsraten nicht halb so hoch sind wie sie sein sollten, aber wir haben nicht diese blinden Vorurteile die die Muggelwelt hat."

„Ich bin nicht mal schwul" äffte Malfoy ihn bösartig nach. „Ehrlich, wie absolut Gryffindor sich auf das am wenigsten relevante Problem zu fokussieren."

„Was ist denn das relevanteste Problem? Die Tatsache das ich dich, wenn ich mit dir zusammenleben muss, sehr gut möglich umbringen könnte?" warf Harry wütend zurück.

„Das ist keine witzige Angelegenheit Potter," sagte McGonnagal streng. „Illegale Ehezauber sind unter anderem so illegal weil sie darin enden können, dass ein Ehepartner den anderen umbringt. Es ist eine sehr stressige Angelegenheit mit der sie da konfrontiert werden. Sie werden beide sehr genau überwacht werden müssen damit ... die Feindseeligkeit zwischen ihnen beiden nicht aus dem Ruder gerät und zu ernsthaften Verletzungen führt."

„Das hört sich im Moment gar nicht so schlecht an," murmelte Harry und Malfoy verdrehte die Augen.

„Wie blöd bist du eigentlich, Potter? Du erreichst echt neue Rekorde hier-"

„Mr. Malfoy," unterbrach McGonnagal. „Halten sie bitte den Mund." Sie drehte sich zu Harry. „Während die Ehe frisch ist, sind sie emotional sehr verbunden. Wenn ein Ehepartner ernsthaft verletzt wird oder sogar stirbt, ist der Schock meist groß genug um auch den anderen zu töten. Besonders wenn der andere Ehepartner die Ursache für besagte Verletzung oder Tötung ist."

Harry ließ sich schlaff zurückfallen.

Es folgte eine lange Stille, die letztendlich durch McGonnagal durchbrochen wurde.

„Jungs, ich denke sie werden einige Zeit brauchen dies zu akzeptieren. Ich denke es wird das Beste sein wenn Madam Pomfrey ihnen erklärt worauf genau sie sich gefasst machen müssen., währenddessen werden wir uns beraten wie wir sie beide in einem Stück durch die ganze Angelegenheit bringen."

„Sie meine sie werden ohne uns entscheiden-" „SIE werden entscheiden-" sprachen beide Jungen in einvernehmlichen Protest und Lucius Malfoy unterbrach sie.

„Draco, du bist wahrlich nicht in der Lage zurzeit irgendwelche Entscheidungen zu treffen. Du verstehst nicht einmal vollständig was ein Ehezauber beinhaltet." Wies er hin.

„Das heißt nicht dass du alle Entscheidungen für mich treffen kannst!" sagte Malfoy erhitzt und die Augenbrauen seines Vaters schossen vor Überraschung in die Höhe. Wie auch Harrys. Soweit er das mitbekommen hatte _entschied_ Malfoys Vater alles für seinen Sohn, bis hin zu welchen Unterrichtsfächern und mit welchen Leuten er sozialisierte. Malfoy musste unter schwerer Bedrängnis leiden wenn er auch nur ansatzweise daran dachte dagegen zu rebellieren.

„Gentlemen, niemand wird irgendwelche Entscheidungen für sie treffen," sagte McGonnagal angemessen. „Wir werden lediglich die Möglichkeiten diskutieren, bis sie uns mit besseren Informationen in der Angelegenheit behilflich sein können, und Anteil an der Diskussion nehmen können." Lucius sah sie ebenfalls überrascht an und ein kleiner Teil von Harrys Gehirn empfand es recht befriedigend Lucius Malfoy so aus der Balance zu sehen. Wenn Harry nicht mindesten genauso aus der Balance gewesen wäre, hätte er es einfach nur zum totlachen gefunden.

„Es ist in Ordnung Harry," sagte Lupin sanft. „Hör dir an was Poppy zu sagen hat."

**Ooooooo**

Ein paar Stunden später kroch Harry in sein Krankenbett, immer noch in einem Zustand von taubem Schock.

Nach einer äußerst beunruhigenden Informations-Session mit Madam Pomfrey, waren sie zu den Erwachsenen zurückgekehrt und hatten die praktischen Aspekte, wie sie ständig in der Nähe voneinander bleiben konnten, ausgearbeitet. Harry war dankbar das Dumbledore daran gedacht hatte Remus Lupin hinzuzuholen, da dieser derzeit einem Elternteil am Nahsten kam. Er hatte sich stark an Lupins Ruhe und dessen guten Humor geklammert, als sie ihre Stundenpläne und Wohn Arrangements ausgearbeitet hatten, sowie die beunruhigende Unterhaltung über Quidditch und die wachsende Erkenntnis das dies hier wirklich absolut kein Scherz war.

Als er ein paar Stunden später endlich Hermine und Ron gesehen hatte, war er nicht weniger beunruhigt, auch wenn die beiden nichts dafür konnten. Ihre erleichterten Gesichter als sie sahen, dass er okay war hatten sich schnell in Horror verwandelt, als sie von dem Fluch erfahren hatten; Rons mehr als Hermines da er mit dem Wissen was ein Ehezauber ist aufgewachsen war. Er wusste genug um Hermines Hand weg zu schlagen als diese versuchte Harry tröstend zu umarmen. Der Fluch machte die Berührungen eines Jeden, außer dem Ehepartner, recht schmerzhaft für die ersten paar Monate. Aber ansonsten hatten sie nicht gewusst was sie zu Harry sagen sollten und ihre besorgten und feindseligen Blicke zu Malfoy, welcher sie trotzig ignorierte, machten Harry nur allzu klar das einer seiner schlimmsten Alpträume war geworden war. Er hasste Malfoy genauso sehr wie Ron und Hermine. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihnen konnte er nicht einfach aus dem Raum gehen und ihn ignorieren.

Malfoy hatte nicht von einem seiner Freunde Besuch im Krankenhaus bekommen.

Glücklicherweise musste Harry sich nicht den starrenden Blicken in der großen Halle stellen, da ihr Abendessen in den Krankenflügel gebracht worden war und sie aßen soweit wie nur möglich voneinander entfernt. Eigentlich konnte Harry nicht verstehen warum sie nicht zurück in ihre Häuser gehen konnten da sie augenscheinlich nicht zu sehr beieinander zu sein brauchten. Pomfrey hatte ihnen allerdings versichert, das in verschiedenen Räumen zu sein recht schmerzhaft sein würde.

Und hier waren sie also. Sie machten sich im Krankenhausflügel bettfertig. Soweit hatten sie sich wenigstens auf eine Sache geeinigt: beide wollte so weit es ging mit ihrem alten Leben fortfahren. Ohne ein paar Tage frei zu nehmen um sich gegenseitig besser kennen zu lernen, oder all die anderen Vorschläge die ihnen die Erwachsenen unterbreitet hatten. Die Hausleiter würden ihren Schülern die Situation heute Abend nach dem Abendessen schildern, um Fragen zu beantworten und jegliche Gerüchte in den Wind zu schlagen. Und sie würden morgen wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen und danach in ihre neuen Räumlichkeiten ziehen.

Harry schielt zu Malfoy hinüber welcher bereits in seinem Bett lag und ausdruckslos die Decke anstarrte. In stillem Einvernehmen hatten sie nicht viel zu einander gesagt, außer die kleinen Sticheleien als sie Madam Pomfrey zuhörten.

Harry lag in seinem eigenen Bett, ebenfalls an die Decke starrend und ging Madam Pomfreys Informationen noch einmal durch. Ungefähr fünf oder sechs Monate gezwungenen Kontakts. In dem selben Raum zu sein müssen, sechs oder zwölf Fuß voneinander, bis hin zu dem Punkt das es ihnen Erhebliches Unbehagen bereiten würde wenn sie zu weit voneinander entfernt waren, und letztendlich kollabieren würden wenn sie den Drang zueinander zurückzukommen ignorierten. Sich alle paar Minuten berühren zu müssen. Den anderen langsam sexuell wahr zu nehmen, dann sexuellen Kontakt zu brauchen ein paar Wochen nachdem der Fluch ausgesprochen worden war. Emotional miteinander verbunden zu sein so das physische Schmerzen oder Unbehagen des Einen, in Schmerz oder Unbehagen für den Anderen resultieren würde.

Fantastisch. Einfach nur fantastisch. Eins von Malfoys größten Vergnügen im Leben schien es zu sein, Harry Schmerz oder Unbehagen fühlen zu lassen. Harry wäre recht angetan von der Idee gewesen das dies alles auf Malfoy zurückfällt, wäre da nicht das Problem das, wenn sich Malfoy unwohl fühlte, sich auch Harry unwohl fühlen würde.

Und über diese ganze „Berührungs" Angelegenheit wollte er erst gar nicht nachdenken.

Morgen war Mittwoch. Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, als erstes gleich am Morgen, dieselben gemischten Haus Klassen wie immer. Dann, anstatt Muggelkunde, würde er Verwandlung mit den Slytherins und Ravenclaws haben, dann Mittagessen, dann zurück in seine eigene Gryffindor Zauberkünste Klasse, jetzt mit Malfoy im Schlepptau. Dann würde er in Malfoys Arithmantik Klasse sitzen. Gott sei Dank nahm Hermine auch diesen Kurs, so dass sie ihm Gesellschaft leisten konnte und ihm helfen konnte den Stoff nachzuholen. Dann, in der letzten Doppelstunde würde er in Malfoys Antike Runen Klasse sitzen, aber an Astronomie arbeiten. Sie waren nicht in der Lage gewesen zwischen den beiden Fächern zu entscheiden und hatten beschlossen das sie abwechselnd die Kurse nehmen würden. Es waren sowieso recht einfache Fächer.

Gott, wie konnte sich die Welt nur so verändern in einem so kurzen Augenblick.

Harry seufzte. Er wollte zurück in sein Zimmer und wollte Rons, Nevilles, Deans und Seamus Zu-Bett-Geh-Routinen lauschen. Er fragte sich was seine Zimmergenossen wohl grade machten. Unterhielten sie sich über ihn? Enttäuscht das Harry nicht mehr in ihrem Zimmer war oder nicht mehr im Quidditchteam? Redeten sie darüber wie es wäre, jedes Mal wenn sie Harry sehn wollten, auch Malfoy sehen zu müssen? Fragten sie sich was er machte? Vermissten sie ihn?

Er vermisste sie definitiv. Vermisste sein Zuhause. Vermisste einfach alles.

Harry drehte Malfoy den Rücken zu und versuchte einzuschlafen.

**Ooooooo**

**Tag 2, Mittwoch**

Draco öffnete seine Augen, für einen Augenblick desorientiert. Wo – oh.

Oh Gott. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, sich in den Schlaf zurück wünschend, hoffte verzweifelt, dass er, was auch immer er geträumt hatte, wahr werden lassen konnte und sich diese Realität als Alptraum herausstellte.

Er öffnete seine Augen wieder. Nein. Kein Glück.

Er schaute zum Nachbarbett hinüber. Potter schlief noch, sein Gesicht friedlich und entspannt, und Draco hatte plötzlich den starken Drang in zu schlagen. Hart. Dafür das er es wagte so unbekümmert auszusehen, wo sie doch hier waren, im Krankenhaus, den ersten Tag vom Rest ihres Lebens erwartend. Verdammt noch mal zusammengekettet.

Draco drehte Potter den Rücken zu, hoffte das er sich überzeugen konnte, das er wegen einer Quidditchverletzung im Krankenhaus war. Er verwarf diesen Gedanken, denn das brachte ihn dazu über Quidditch nachzudenken und das war zu schmerzhaft gleich als erstes am Morgen. Unglücklicherweise war auch alles Andere was ihm in den Sinn kam zu schmerzhaft um gleich als erstes am Morgen darüber nachzudenken.

Und es war merkwürdig, dachte er, wie seine Gedanken sich offensichtlich nicht entscheiden konnten ob sie wild von der Erinnerung an die gestrige Informationssession mit Madam Pomfrey davonjagen sollten oder ob sie Sie im kleinsten Detail noch mal durchgehen sollten. Besonders der Teil, bei es darum ging das sie sich letztendlich berühren mussten – und Dracos Mund verzog sich angewidert, da er derzeit absolut kein Verlangen hatte Potter in irgendeiner Weise zu berühren außer gewalttätig. Aber anscheinend würden sie sich gezwungen fühlen sich zu berühren, zuerst nur beiläufig, dann aus Wohlbehagen, und dann, letztendlich, in sexueller Hinsicht. Drago verzog auch bei diesem Gedanken das Gesicht. Kein gutes Bild, definitiv. Nicht das es allzu eklig war einen anderen Jungen zu berühren, aber Harry Potter von allen Leuten! Gott, wie abstoßend. Nur minimal besser als ein Schlammblut anzufassen.

Draco seufzte und schloss seine Augen wieder. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Er hätte durch diese verdammte Tür, mit Hermine Granger streitend, laufen können.

Eigentlich, nein. Es gab keine Möglichkeit diese Situation irgendwie besser zu machen. Granger wäre abscheulich gewesen und wäre eine Schande für die reinblütige Malfoy Familie, aber am Ende war sie nur ein Schlammblut. Solange wie Draco keine Kinder mit ihr hatte (und er würde sicher machen dass sie keine hatten) wäre sie akzeptabel gewesen. Sie war nicht die Erzfeindin des Lords seiner Familie.

Draco konnte sich nicht vorstellen wie seine Familie diesen Schicksalsschlag überstehen sollte. Der dunkle Lord würde sicher nicht mehr auf Lucius' Loyalität vertrauen. Vielleicht wäre Draco, in ein paar Jahren, wenn der Zauber etwas schwächer wirkte und ihre Ehe nicht mehr ganz so frisch war, in der Lage mit nur wenigen Nebeneffekten zu überleben sollte der dunkle Lord Potter vernichten. Aber … diese Konfrontation würde _bald_ geschehen. Und Voldemort würde sicher keinem Mann vertrauen von dem er wusste, das dessen Sohn sterben könnte, sollte Potter verletzt oder getötet werden.

So viel zu Vaters Position als Voldemorts rechte Hand.

Gott, das war so absolut schrecklich.

„Okay Gentleman, Zeit aufzuwachen," Madam Pomfrey eilte in das Zimmer und Potter wachte auf. Draco sah wie dessen Gesicht dieselbe Desorientation widerspiegelte, gefolgt von der Realisation wo er war und was das bedeutete. Potter schielte zu ihm rüber und sie teilten einen unverblümten Blick des Hasses. Draco schaute weg.

„So, ich werde sie beide untersuchen-" Pomfrey nahm ihren Zauberstab heraus und schwang ihn über Draco und er zuckte etwas alarmiert zusammen. „Nur ein kurzer Check, Mr. Malfoy … es scheint ihnen gut zu gehen …" sie drehte sich zu Potter und wiederholte die Bewegung. „Genau wie ihnen … wie haben sie geschlafen?"

„Eh, gut," murmelte Potter. Sie drehte sich zu Draco und dieser nickte.

„Getrennt?"

„Ja!" schnappten sie beide mit identischem peinlich berührtem und gereiztem Ton.

Pomfrey fixierte sie beide mit einem beruhigendem Blick, „Ich muss sie das fragen. Ich überwache den Zustand ihrer Ehe. In den nächsten paar Monaten werde ich ihnen Unmengen von Fragen stellen die sie aufdringlich und womöglich erniedrigend finden werden, und sie sollten sich besser daran gewöhnen." Sie klatschte in die Hände und ein paar Hauselfen erschienen, beladen mit Frühstückstabletts, zwei andere mit kleinen Bergen von Kleidung und Büchern. „Hier sind ihre Bücher und Kleider, Duschen sind dort drüben," sie deutete nach hinten, „und sie haben 45 Minuten bis der Unterricht beginnt. Irgendwelche Fragen?"

Draco und Potter starrten sie an-

„In Ordnung. Beeilen sie sich Gentleman," und sie eilte davon.

**Ooooooo**

Snape sah nicht zu ihnen herüber als sie seinen Zaubertränke Klassenraum betraten und einen Kampf ihrer Willenskraft, wo sie sitzen würden, hatten. Sie hatten bis zu diesem Punkt meistens nur einsilbig miteinander gesprochen, abgesehen von einem gelegentlichem „Beeil dich," oder „Geh mir aus dem Weg."

„_Komm schon_," zischte Draco ungeduldig, nicht mögend wie ihre Klassenkameraden versuchten auszusehen als ob sie sie nicht starren würden.

„Nein," murmelte Potter zurück. „Ich will hier sitzen."

Draco machte sich nicht die Mühe darüber nachzudenken. Auf keinen Fall würde er sich neben das Schlammblut und das Wiesel setzen. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich."

„Geh und setz dich hin wo du willst," zischte Potter, er legte seine Bücher mit einem dumpfen Klang auf den Tisch neben Granger. „Ich sitze hier." Draco verengte die Augen, nicht nachgeben wollend, dann sah er seinen üblichen Tisch an, mental ausmessend wie weit die Entfernung war.

Vielleicht zwölf, fünfzehn Fuß oder so. Also gut. Er stolzierte hinüber und setzte sich neben Goyle nieder, Goyles erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck ignorierend erwiderte er die zögernden Begrüßungen seiner Slytherins mit einem kurzen Nicken.

Als der Unterricht etwa zur Hälfte um war, war er nah dran zuzugeben, dass das eine äußerst schlechte Idee gewesen war. Was mit einem leichten Unbehagen begonnen hatte, hatte sich in Gereiztheit verwandelt, dann wurde es zu einem juckenden Gefühl so als ob er hinübergehen und sich neben Potter setzen müsse. Das Gefühl wurde immer stärker und es wurde unmöglich sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Snape erzählte irgendwas darüber wie man eine Pflanze trocknen musste … was war das … um zu verhindern das ein Trank ... irgendwas machte …

Fantastisch, dachte Draco. Sehr präzise. Er zwang sich, sich auf Snape zu konzentrieren, seine wachsende Gereiztheit ignorierend. Es fühlte sich an als wäre er von summenden Bienen umgeben. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, versuchte das Gefühl loszuwerden. Nein, das half nicht. Er rieb sich die Augen und ließ einen kleinen genervten Seufzer entweichen.

„Malfoy? Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Goyle leise.

„Hmm," murmelte er und zwang sich zur Ruhe.

_Steh auf. Steh auf, beweg dich zum hinteren Teil des Raums, sag Granger sie soll sich bewegen und setz dich. Du wirst dich besser fühlen._

Er ignorierte die kleine Stimme, atmete aus und konzentrierte sich auf Snape.

„Die Malve muss innerhalb von 3 Tagen nach dem ernten gebraucht werden, wer kann mir sagen warum?" Snape sah zu Draco hinüber und seine Augen verengten sich für einen kurzen Augenblick. Er ließ seinen Blick zum hinteren Teil des Klassenzimmers gleiten, dann zurück zu Draco. Draco verspannte sich, er hoffte das Snape nicht ihn aufrufen würde, er hatte absolut keine Ahnung- „Potter?" sagte Snape. Draco erschrak kurz. Es herrschte kurzzeitig Stille, gefolgt von einem leisen dumpfen Geräusch. Draco zwang sich, sich nicht umzudrehen.

„Uhm – Tut mir leid Professor, was war die Frage?" Potters Stimme klang ziemlich unsicher.

Snape machte dieses hämisch-Grinsen-ohne-einen-Gesichtsmuskel-zu-verziehen Ding in dem er so gut war und die Slytherins in dem Raum grinsten. „Ich habe gefragt, Mr. Potter, warum die Malve innerhalb von drei Tagen nach dem ernten verbraucht werden muss."

Stille. „Ich hab keine Ahnung Sir."

„Warum sehen wir dann nicht ob sie es ableiten können. Das ist eine Frage die selbst Longbottom beantworten können sollte. Sagen sie mir, was ist der Sinn der Malve in diesem Trank? Und nein, Miss Granger, sie flüstern ihm die Antwort nicht zu."

Wieder Stille. „Ich hab keine Ahnung."

Snapes Nicht-Grinsen wuchs und Draco fühlte wie er auf unerklärliche Weise errötete als das hämische Gelächter der Slytherins lauter wurde. „Lassen sie es uns damit versuchen, was hat der Trank für eine Wirkung, Mr. Potter?

„Ich hab keine Ahnung," antwortete Potter mürrisch.

„Was ist der Name des Tranks?"

„Ich. Hab. Keine. Ahnung," sagte Potter laut, Wut deutlich in seinem Ton brodelnd. Draco fühlte seinen eigenen Puls rasen, die Wut wuchs auch in ihm während Snapes Befragung. Verdammt, Snape wusste genau was los war, warum konnte er nicht jemand anderen auswählen-

Nein, Snape hatte Recht. Potter hatte nicht aufgepasst und Snape wusste genau warum und er machte das Richtige. Indem er Potter vor der Klasse lächerlich machte, stellte er sicher, dass Potter denselben Fehler nicht zweimal machen würde – er würde das nächste Mal sitzen wo Draco sitzen wollte. Das war gut. Er sollte Snape dankbar sein.

Mir der Ausnahme das Draco, dank diesem verfluchten Zauber, Potters Wut fühlte anstatt Dankbarkeit.

„Wie heißt dieser Unterricht?" fragte Snape.

„Zaubertränke!" schnappte Potter.

„Endlich eine Frage die sie beantworten können. Sehr gut. Ein Punkt für Griffyndor für diese Antwort. Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor für ihre absolute Unfähigkeit irgendetwas anderes zu beantworten. Es ging ein bestürztes Rascheln durch die Gryffindors und eine Welle hämischen Grinsens durch die Slytherins. „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass sie einen Weg finden sich zu konzentrieren, Potter. Ich werde sie wieder aufrufen."

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen, versuchte Potters Wut und Ablehnung zu unterdrücken, und sein rapide wachsendes Bedürfnis Plätze zu tauschen und sie beide aus ihrer misslichen Lage zu befreien.

Nein. Nein. Nein nein nein nein.

Snape redete wieder, über was auch immer, und da war eine andere Stimme, näher, und er konnte nicht mal ausmachen von wem und die Bienen summten lauter und-

„Au! FUCK!" platzte er heraus, weißer blendender Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Arm und er schreckte von der Quelle zurück, öffnete seine Augen und sah Goyles dummes starrendes Gesicht und der Rest der Klasse sah ihn überrascht an. Er rutschte nach hinten und rieb seinen Arm um den Schmerz zu lindern.

„Gibt es ein Problem?" Snapes Stimme schnitt durch das summen.

„Ich wollte nicht – Es tut mir leid Professor, ich hab vergessen-" sagte Goyle dümmlich," Ich, er sah nicht sehr gut aus und er hat nicht geantwortet als ich ihn gefragt hab obs ihm gut geht und ich habe seinen Arm nur angetippt Sir-"

Snape ließ ein genervtes Geräusch verlauten. „Goyle, beweg dich zu dem leeren Tisch. Potter, setzen sie sich auf Goyles Platz. Der Grund warum Malve innerhalb von drei Tagen nach dem ernten verbraucht werden muss-"

Und Draco verpasste den Rest des Satzes als Goyle seine Sachen packte und zu dem anderem Tisch ging, mit einem entschuldigendem Blick zu Draco. Potter ließ seine Bücher auf den Tisch fallen und setzte sich ohne ihn anzusehen.

Wie absolut widerwärtig. Potter saß neben ihm und plötzlich fühlte sich die Welt wieder fast normal an – kein summen, kein jucken, keine kleine Stimme die ihm irgendwas zuflüsterte. Er fühlte sich unendlich besser, nahm den Faden von Snapes Vorlesung ohne Probleme auf und füllte die Teile die er verpasst hatte mit Leichtigkeit. Natürlich konnte jeder Idiot ableiten das wenn Malve wegen ihrer heilenden Kräfte genutzt wurde, diese nach 3 Tagen nachlassen würden.

Er tauchte seine Feder ein und schrieb Snapes Worte nieder. Dabei überflog er seine bisherigen Notizen und stoppte überrascht. Seine Schrift war schrecklich, fast unleserlich. Es fehlten Worte, Worte waren verdreht … er würde sich die Notizen von jemandem borgen müssen um auch nur annähernd logische Schlüsse von der letzten halben Stunde ziehen zu können. Er schaute sich Potters Notizen an und lachte leise als er dieses absolute Chaos sah.

„Halt die Klappe," murmelte Potter genervt. Draco grinste und widmete sich wieder seinen eigenen Aufzeichnungen, auf einmal extrem aufgeheitert trotz der Feindseligkeit die von Potter wie eine Wolke ausging.

**Ooooooo**

Sie betraten die Große Halle gemeinsam, sie hatten den Morgen erfolgreich verbracht ohne miteinander zu sprechen aber jetzt stoppten sie, als sie bemerkten, das sie keine Ahnung hatten wo sie sitzen sollten. Während Verwandlung, was sie gleich nach Zaubertränke hatten, war es kein Problem gewesen, da Potter in Dracos Klasse gewechselt hatte, musste er sitzen wo Draco sitzen wollte. Und Draco wollte bei seinen Freunden sitzen, die Potter belachten und Draco in ihren Reihen willkommen hießen als ob nichts passiert wäre, und fleißig jede Erwähnung des Fluchs vermieden. Einen Teil des Unterrichts hatte sich Draco mit Gedanken darüber vertrieben, was die verschiedenen Eltern seiner Freunde wohl gestern zu ihnen gesagt hatten. Es schien, für den Moment zumindest, das die Taktik war, wachsam ihm gegenüber zu bleiben. Die Malfoy Familie hatte unter einem immensen Rückschlag gelitten, aber es war nicht undenkbar das sie sich wieder erholten und die meisten ihrer Anhänger hatten durch bittere Erfahrung gelernt, das man die Momente von Schwäche nicht ausnutzte; die Malfoys rächten sich immer.

Das half ihm leider wenig in seiner jetzigen Situation. Die Große Halle füllte sich mit Schülern und hier waren sie nun, zwischen den Slytherin und Gryffindor Tischen.

Potter ging in Richtung Gryffindor Tisch und Draco griff seinen Ärmel. „Wo denkst du gehst du hin?"

„Mein Tisch. Ich musste den ganzen Morgen bei deinen Freunden sitzen. Du bist dran."

„Ich sitze nicht an deinem Tisch."

„Warum nicht?"

„Stell dich nicht dumm."

„Malfoy," Potter zog seinen Arm weg, „Wir müssen Kompromisse eingehen, erinnerst du dich? Geben und Nehmen? Kling das irgendwie vertraut?"

„Ich habe kompromittiert indem ich Geschichte der Zauberei hab fallen lassen und in deine verdammte Zaubersprüche Klasse gewechselt bin und Kräuterkunde genommen habe"

„Ich hab Muggelkunde und-"

„Ich sitze _nicht_ am Gryffindor Tisch!"

„Was schlägst du dann vor wo wir essen? Weil ich definitiv nicht am Slytherin Tisch sitzen werde!"

„Kein Slytherin würde dich dort haben wollen!"

„Dann schlag eine Alternative vor!" sie starrten sich hasserfüllt an, nicht darum kümmernd das mittlerweile recht viele Leute ihren Streit beobachteten. Letztendlich ging Draco zu dem nähsten Tisch, griff zwischen zwei erschrockenen Ravenclaws hindurch, nahm zwei Sandwiches und einen Apfel und deutete Potter dasselbe zu machen. Potter tat dem so und folgte Draco hinaus in den nächsten Hof, dort ließ er sich auf eine Bank fallen, soweit von Draco entfernt wie nur möglich.

**ooooooo**

Das … Draco brauchte das wirklich nicht. Am Ende eines kompletten Tages den er mit Potter verbracht hatte, an dem er versucht hatte Potter so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren und nicht darüber nachzudenken wie falsch und völlig verkehrt diese Situation war, nach einem ganzen Tag den er versucht hatte sich davon zu überzeugen das alles ein schlechter Scherz war, das war … wirklich zu viel.

Zauberkunst war schlimm genug gewesen, da er die ganze Zeit viel zu nah bei dem Schlammblut und Weasley hatte sitzen müssen und von Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs umgeben gewesen war, und nicht ein einziger Slytherin in Sicht, aber danach hatten sie nur Kurse gehabt in denen er auch vor dem Fluch schon gewesen war.

Aber jetzt, am Ende des Tages musste er abschalten und vielleicht in die Bibliothek gehen und lernen, oder ein bisschen Zeit mit seinen Hausleuten verbringen, endlose Slytherin politische Spiele spielen in denen er so gut war und die er so genoss. Er brauchte die Vertrautheit seines Gemeinschaftsraums und seines Zimmers. Da er ein Einzelkind war hatte er es immer gehasst in der Schule ein Zimmer mit drei anderen Jungs zu teilen, aber im Moment hätte er alles dafür gegeben um Crabbes und Goyles dumme Gesichter zu sehen und Zabinis gekünstelte Stimme zu hören.

Stattdessen musste er an seinen Hausleuten vorbeilaufen, mit Potter im Schlepptau, in seinen Schlafsaal gehen und seine Sachen packen, damit die Hauselfen sie in ihre neuen Räume bringen konnten. Dann musste er Potter in seinen Gryffindorturm folgen, damit er das Gleiche machen konnte.

Und hier waren sie nun. In Räumen die normalerweise für verheiratete Professoren reserviert waren. Ein kleines Schlafzimmer, welches mit 2 Schülerbetten viel zu überladen aussah. Ein Wohnzimmer, groß genug für ein paar Sofas und Sessel und zwei Schreibtische. Ein Bad - kein Gemeinschaftsbad das sie mit anderen teilen mussten. Eine kleine Ecke wo sie ihre Sachen verstauen konnten.

Wenn dies sein Eigen gewesen wäre, wäre er recht zufrieden gewesen, unglücklicherweise hatte er einen Zimmergenossen.

Er hatte das unglaubliche verlangen Potter entweder umzubringen oder in Tränen auszubrechen. Und er konnte keins von beidem. Er suchte Zuflucht in automatischen Abläufen und räumte seine Sachen ein. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe irgendwas mit dem Kleinkram zu machen, den er aus seinem Schlafzimmer mitgenommen hatte – damit würde er zugeben, dass dies hier sein neues Zuhause war und das wollte er auf keinen Fall. Am besten würde er einfach seine Kleider und Bücher wegräumen so wie Potter das machte, während er Potter, wie den ganzen Tag schon, ignorierte. Dann würde er seine Kräuterkunde Unterlagen nehmen die er von Professor Sprout erhalten hatte, und anfangen den Stoff nachzuarbeiten. Er setzte sich um zu lernen als er fühlte das Potter ihn beobachtete-

„Was?" fragte er.

„Das ist alles? Du lernst?"

„Ich habe den ersten Monat Kräuterkunde verpasst," sagte er knapp. „Ich will meine Noten nicht schädigen. Du solltest anfangen Arithmantik nachzuholen, das ist kein einfaches Fach."

„In einer Stunde gibt es Abendessen."

Draco zuckte die Schultern und blätterte um.

„Wo werden wir sitzen?"

„Nicht in der großen Halle."

„Wir verpassen wenn irgendwas angesagt wird."

„Interessiert mich nicht."

„Mich aber."

„Schön für dich."

„Malfoy, ich will in die Große Halle gehen und unter anderen Leuten sein. So viel ich auch deine Stille würdige, ich habe nicht die Absicht für immer hier eingeschlossen zu sein mit dir."

„Nicht deine Idealvorstellung von Flitterwochen Potter? Tut mir so leid. Ich werde meinen Vater nach einer Mediterran Kreuzfahrt fragen.." er blätterte um. „Nachdem ich diesen dämlichen Kurs aufgearbeitet habe."

„Malfoy, ich werde in der Großen Halle Abendessen. Ich werde bei meinen Freunden sitzen."

„Ich werde den Elfen sagen in welches Bett sie dich legen sollen wenn du ohnmächtig geworden bist."

Er konnte fast hören wie Potter bis zehn zählte. „Warum sitzen wir nicht heute am Gryffindor Tisch und morgen am Slytherin Tisch?"

„Weil mein Haus erbrechen würde, wenn sie beim Essen neben dir sitzen müssten."

„Dann können wir wieder am Gryffindor Tisch sitzen. Gryffindors sind nicht so zart besaitet."

„Verpiss dich."

„Liebend gerne. Unglücklicherweise gibt es da dieses kleine Fluch Problem." Draco ignorierte ihn. „Malfoy," Potters Stimme nahm einen verärgerten Ton an. Draco ignorierte ihn weiter. „Sieh mich an wenn ich mit dir rede!" Draco gähnte und blätterte wieder um. Das war neu. Potter hatte das ein paar mal mit ihm gemacht über die Jahre – Desinteresse vorgetäuscht, sich geweigert sich ködern zu lassen, hatte Draco um den Verstand gebracht. Draco hatte das noch nie ausprobiert aber er konnte nachvollziehen warum Potter das machte. Es war recht befriedigend. Er musste das nächste mal dran denken.

„Malfoy!" Potter klang jetzt richtig wütend und Draco lächelte als er seinen Blick gezielt auf seinen Kräuterkunde Aufzeichnungen ruhen ließ. Potter schlug seine Faust auf den Schreibtisch vor Draco und brachte diesen dazu sich leicht aufzuspringen und aufzusehen.

„Hast du ein Problem Potter?" näselte er und sah mit Schadenfreude dessen rotes Gesicht.

„Hör auf so ein Arsch zu sein und rede mit mir!"

„Ich werde nicht am Gryffindor Tisch beim Abendessen sitzen und es ist dir nicht erlaubt am Slytherin Tisch zu sitzen, ich würde vorschlagen, dass uns die Elfen Abendessen herbringen. Ich denke wir sind fertig mit diesem Ehedrama."

Potter starrte Draco einen Moment lang an, stampfte davon und warf sich auf sein Bett.

**ooooooo**

„Da ist jemand an der Tür," verkündete ihr Portrait, Sir Xander der deutsche Vampirjäger.

„Wer?"

„Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley."

„Sag ihnen sie sollen reinkommen-" „Sag ihnen sie sollen sich aus dem Staub-" sprachen sie gleichzeitig.

„Das ist auch mein Zimmer," sagte Potter sehr leise und Draco dachte einen Moment nach, wog seine Optionen ab. Er war sehr verleitet einfach abzulehnen und zu sehen was passierte. Aber Potter, dieser verdammte Potter, hatte Recht – sie konnten nicht die ganze Zeit allein sein. Und während Dracos nächster Impuls war Potter zu sagen, dass wenn er mit seinen Freunden zusammen sein wollte, er das außerhalb ihrer Räume tun musste, würde das unglücklicherweise bedeuten das Draco ebenfalls hinausgehen musste. Und er hatte keinerlei Bedarf mit Potter und seinen kleinen Freunden in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen zu werden.

Und wenn er seine Freunde hier herbringen wollte brauchte er Potters Zustimmung.

„In Ordnung, deine Freunde können reinkommen – aber nur wenn meine auch können."

Potter sah ihn merkwürdig an. „Natürlich," sagte er als ob das offensichtlich war. Draco nickte knapp.

„Harry, wo warst du beim Abendessen?" fragte Granger als sie und Weasley hineinstürmten. Draco machte sich nicht die Mühe sie zu begrüßen und vergrub sich in seinen Notizen.

„Hier." Murmelte Potter.

„Oh Harry-"

Draco nahm genervt seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Stille-Spruch um seinen Tisch, die Geräusche von Potter und seinen kleinen Gefolgsleuten ausblockend, und wandte sich wieder seinen Kräuterkunde Aufzeichnungen zu.

**ooooooo**

**Tag 3, Donnerstag**

Gott, nein, dachte Harry am nächsten Tag als er aufwachte.

Das schien keineswegs besser zu werden oder?

Er schaute rüber zu dem anderen Bett wo Malfoy immer noch schlief. Er sah weit angenehmer aus, als wenn er wach war, ohne sein übliches Hohnlächeln und Grinsen. Mit der Ausnahme das Malfoy während der letzten beiden Tage keinen dieser Gesichtsausdrücke viel getragen hatte. „Mürrisch" schien sein bevorzugter Ausdruck stattdessen zu sein.

Schlafend war besser.

Harry sah ihn nachdenklich an. Er hatte die letzten beiden Tage damit verbracht mit der Realität des Alltags klarzukommen, und hatte sich absichtlich nicht darüber nachdenken lassen was das bedeutete. Es schien immer noch undenkbar, dass von ihnen erwartet wurde miteinander zu leben, geschweige denn als Paar zu handeln. Wann immer seine Gedanken diesen Pfad einschlugen lenkte er sich mit dem ab was Pomfrey gesagt hatte: das nicht alle Ehen sexueller Natur waren. Vielleicht war ihre Ehe eine der wenigen die nur aus einem miteinander Leben bestand, widerwärtig wie diese Vorstellung auch war. Lebenslange Zimmergenossen. Nicht mal das, eigentlich- nach Madam Pomfrey, würde auch dieses Verlangen Physisch nah zu sein nicht ewig wären. Eines Tages, könnte dies alles weit entfernt sein, eine unglückliche Erinnerung an das eine Jahr in Hogwarts, welches ruiniert wurde weil er den Großteil mit Malfoy verbringen musste, der nun am anderen Ende der Welt lebte.

Richtig.

Harry dachte über die gestrigen Ereignisse nach, als er ins Bad ging und sich fertig machte – die schreckliche Bewusstseinstrübung in Zaubertränke, Snape der ihn anstachelte, wie er sich neben Malfoy setzte und sich plötzlich so viel besser fühlte. Die Schande – das kleine Gefühl der Gerechtigkeit als er rübergeschaut hatte und gesehen hatte das Malfoys Notizen zwar nicht halb so schlecht waren wie seine eigenen, aber dennoch unbrauchbar. Wenigstens war er nicht der einzige der unter dem Fluch litt.

Er vermisste Hermine. Und Ron. Und der Gedanke, dass sie aufstanden und ihre Morgenroutinen ohne ihn durchführten, dass all seine Freunde zusammen im Gryffindorturm waren, während er hier mit diesem Schwachkopf festsaß, war fast unerträglich.

Hermine und Ron waren gestern Abend vorbeigekommen und waren recht lange geblieben, aber letztendlich mussten sie wieder in ihre Schlafsäle zurück. Und er konnte nicht mit ihnen gehen. Alles was er machen konnte war, sich bettfertig machen und sich niederlegen, mit Malfoy 5 Fuß von ihm entfernt, die Decke anstarrend und sich fragend wie in aller Welt er mehr als ein paar Tage hiervon ertragen konnte.

Eine Sache würde er machen. Er würde Malfoy davon überzeugen das sie ihre Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle einnehmen würden. Er würde sicherstellen, dass sie unter andere Menschen kamen. Vielleicht würde der heutige Stundenplan helfen – Malfoy würde den Großteil des Nachmittags in Harrys Kursen verbringen: vielleicht wurde er einsam und sehnte sich nach seinen Slytherin Kumpanen. Harry konnte nur hoffen.

Malfoy drehte sich im Schlaf und seufzte tief. Harry hasste den Gedanken dass er ihn aufwecken musste. Er wünschte er könnte Malfoy schlafen lassen und einfach zum Frühstück gehen und seinen Kursen nachgehen. Unglücklicherweise würden sie beide zu spät kommen wenn Malfoy nicht aufstand.

„Malfoy."

Malfoy rührte sich nicht.

„Malfoy," wiederholte Harry ein bisschen lauter. Malfoy zuckte nicht einmal. Harry näherte sich Malfoys Bett und stupste seine Schulter. „Malfoy, steh auf." Malfoy schrak hoch und starrte Harry an. Dann kniff er seine Augen zusammen.

„Oh, du schon wieder," murmelte er, Stimme noch groggy.

„Ja, ich schon wieder. Steh auf."

„Nein."

„Nein?"

„Nein. Geh weg."

Harry trat etwas zurück, verblüfft. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Er genoss den Gedanken nicht unbedingt den Tag mit einem Streit zu starten und einen mürrischen, schwierigen Draco Malfoy zum Frühstück und dann zum Unterricht zu zerren.

In Ordnung, dann nicht. Er legte sich auf sein Bett und nahm ein Buch zur Hand.

Fünfundzwanzig Minuten später sprach Malfoy schlaftrunken: „Wie spät ist es?"

„8:20."

„Was?" Malfoy setzte sich ruckartig auf. „Wir haben in zehn Minuten Unterricht!"

„Ich weiß."

„Warum zur Hölle hasst du mich nicht geweckt?"

„Hab ich versucht. Du wolltest nicht."

„Und du hast mich einfach wieder einschlafen lassen?" Malfoy stolperte aus dem Bett, griff seine Klamotten und Schulroben.

„Ich bin nicht dein Wecker," sagte Harry mild, und stand auf, vollständig gekleidet und fertig zum Gehen. Er würde das Frühstück verpassen, so viel war sicher, aber das war es wert um Malfoy zu sehen, wie er beim Gedanken daran, das er zu spät zu McGonnagals Kurs kam, in Panik geriet.

„Sehr-" Malfoys Stimme war gedämpft als er sein T-Shirt von sich riss, „lustig Potter. Zum totlachen," er kroch schnell in ein paar saubere Jeans, „Du solltest erwägen ins Business der Weasley-Zwillinge einzusteigen-" er zog ein sauberes Shirt an und begann es zuzuknöpfen, dann bemerkte er das er einen Knopf vergessen hatte und fing , mit einem frustrierten Laut, noch mal von vorne an, „da du anscheinend zu nichts anderem zu gebrauchen bist." Er schmiss seine Bücher in seine Tasche, kontrollierte diese und bemerkte, dass eines fehlte.

„Wenn du nach deinem Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Buch suchst …" sagte Harry hilfsbereit und Malfoy sah ihn erleichtert an, „… dann kann ich dir leider nicht helfen."

Es war interessant, dachte Harry, wie diese ganze 'die Gefühle des anderen fühlen' Sache funktionierte. Er fühlte etwas von Malfoys Wut und Unbehagen, das war wohl wahr, aber sein eigenes rachsüchtiges Vergnügen überwog bei weitem. Nach der Erniedrigung in Zaubertränke gestern, bekam er nun eine kleine Revenge bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Malfoy zu spät und nervös zu dem Unterricht kommen würde der von seinem Hausoberhaupt unterrichtet wurde. Nicht das McGonnagal jemals ihre eigenen Schüler bevorzugte so wie Snape, aber es war trotzdem eine nette Vorstellung.

Dann hob Malfoy einen Wälzer auf und warf diesen nach ihm, und Harry hatte kaum die Zeit sich zu ducken bevor dieser über seinen Kopf segelte und mit einem lauten Klatschen an die Wand flog. Harry starrte Malfoy sprachlos an. Malfoy wurde einfach nicht physikalisch angreifend wenn er wütend war – er war der König von abfälligem, sarkastischem Spott, aber jede Art von physikalischer Einschüchterung wurde seinen beidem Mitläufern, Crabbe und Goyle, überlassen, so als ob Malfoy sich zu Schade war, sich zu solch niederen Aktivitäten herabzulassen. Aber hier stand er, rasend vor Wut und ein weiteres Buch aufhebend um es nach Harry zu werfen.

„Malfoy, reiß dich zusammen! Wir haben keine Zeit dafür!"

Malfoy schmiss das Buch trotzdem aber drehte sich dann um und zog seine Roben an, um danach seine Krawatte zu suchen.

„Ich weiß wo deine Krawatte ist," sagte Harry angenehm. Malfoy machte sich nicht die Mühe ihn zu bemerken. „Ich bring sie dir sogar." Er wartete einen Herzschlag. „_Wenn_ wir bei meinen Freunden sitzen während Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste."

Malfoy sah so aus als wolle er ein weiteres Buch schmeißen, aber er nickte straff und Harry lächelte. Er hob die Slytherin Krawatte auf, die unter Malfoys Schreibtisch gefallen war.

„Komm schon," murrte Malfoy und sie rannten zu Verwandlung, Malfoy die Hand durch sein Haar fahrend und mit seiner Krawatte kämpfend.

Ich muss mir immer in Erinnerung rufen, dass ich mit einem Slytherin zusammenlebe, dachte Harry. Nicht die Mühe machen und an Fairplay und Anstand appellieren; Manipulation und das eigene Interesse sind das einzige was die verstehen.


	2. Chapter 2

un-beta-t & sry das es so lange gedauert hat mit dem 2. Teil. RL hat mich zu sehr vereinnahmt.

**Chapter 2**

**Oktober 1 - Oktober 4**

**Tag 3, Dienstag, Fortsetzung**

Ich muss mir immer vor Augen halten das ich mit einem Slytherin zusammen lebe, und einem außergewöhnlich unangenehmen und rachsüchtigen noch dazu, dachte sich Harry beim Mittagessen.

So weit war der Tag nicht besonders gut verlaufen. Sie waren 8 Minuten zu spät zum Verwandlungsunterricht gekommen, und trotz das McGonnagal nicht mehr getan hatte, als mitten im Satz zu stoppen und absichtlich zu warten bis sie sich gesetzt hatten bis sie fort fuhr, hatte Malfoy seitdem schlechte Laune. In scharfem Kontrast zu seiner mürrischen Kurzangebundenheit der letzten zwei Tage, hielt er während des praktischen Teils des Unterrichts, eine anhaltende Litanei von verbalem Missbrauch aufrecht.

Es machte es nicht leichter, dass sie in Malfoys Klasse waren, jede abfällige Bemerkung die Malfoy ihm an den Kopf warf, wurde von einem Chorus von Gelächter seiner Slytherin Kumpanen begleitet. Harry hatte sich fast wörtlich auf die Zunge gebissen um sich davon abzuhalten irgendetwas zu erwidern, wissend das alles was er sagte gnadenlos von Malfoy und seinen Freunden verspottet werden würde.

„Brilliant, Potter. Ein Ergebnis auf das jeder Zweitklässler stolz sein würde. Zu schade das du Siebtklässler bist."

„Wurde dieser eine Funken Verstand zu einsam in deinem Gehirn, ohne einen anderen Gedanken der ihm Gesellschaft leistet? Hat er dich deshalb verlassen?" Pansy Parkinson hatte Diesen besonders gewürdigt.

„Merlin, Potter, wir sollten diese Feder in eine Blume, nicht in ein Unkraut, verwandeln."

„Du stellst dich nur so erbärmlich dumm, richtig? Um den Rest von uns in falscher Überlegenheit zu wägen?" Die letzte Bemerkung resultierte darin das McGonnagal Slytherin fünf Punkte abzog für Malfoys Unverschämtheit, aber das hatte Harrys Ego nicht im geringstem geholfen.

Danach hatten sie Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Harry konnte den ersten Teil der Stunde bei seinen Freunden sitzen, aber der zweite Teil beinhaltete eine Menge Bewegung, da sie Sprüche gegen Todesfeen übten. Goyle, Crabbe und Pansy Parkinson endeten in der Nähe von ihnen, und unterstützten Malfoy darin, Harry und Hermine zu verspotten, als sie versuchten Harrys Todesfee zu bändigen und Hermines Hinweise an Harry, nicht auf dieses „schleimige Frettchen" zu hören, halfen irgendwie überhaupt nicht.

„Im Ernst Potter, ich könnte genauso gut mit einem Squib verheiratet sein," murmelte Malfoy und seine Slytherin Freunde hatten gelacht.

„Wir mögen aneinander gebunden sein, aber wir sind nicht verheiratet," sagte Harry fest.

„Das ist das Selbe."

„Nein ist es nicht. Nenn es nicht so," sagte Hermine kalt.

Malfoy tauschte verwirrte Blicke mit seinen Kumpanen aus. „Warum nicht?"

„Eine Ehe ist mehr als nur ein dummer Fluch der dich an eine verabscheuungswürdige Kröte bindet, die du am liebsten im Schlaf töten würdest. Es geht um Liebe und Hingabe – sie sollte etwas _Gutes_ sein."

Malfoy grinste sie an. „Ooohh, das ist so süß. In einer Ehe geht es also um Poesie und Zuckerherzen, richtig?" Parkinson kicherte. „Wie absolut Muggel. Also gut, du wolltest es so: Im Ernst Potter, _Liebling_, ich könnte genauso gut mit einem Squib verheiratet sein."

Harry wurde scharlachrot, ließ die Slytherins in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen und gab Malfoy somit perfektes Futter für mehr erbarmgslosen Spott für den Rest der Stunde.

„Denk nicht zu hart nach, _Liebster_. Das gehört nicht zu deinen Stärken."

„_Licht meines Lebens_, diese absolute Unfähigkeit die einfachsten Dinge zu verstehen – kommt das von selbst, oder hast du hart daran gearbeitet das zu perfektionieren?"

Harry versuchte sich damit aufzumuntern das sie wenigsten den Großteil des Nachmittags unter Harrys Freunden sein würden. Auch wenn er während Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gelernt hatte das das nicht viel bedeutete wenn viel bewegen involviert war. Sie waren beide versehentlich von Mitschülern berührt worden während des praktischen Teils in Verwandlung und Verteidigung gegen die Dunkeln Künste und endeten letztendlich sehr nah beieinander, um den Schmerz von ungewolltem Kontakt zu vermeiden.

„Beeil dich," schnappte Malfoy als sie die große Halle betraten. Er eilte schnell zum nähsten Tisch und nahm ein paar Sandwiches, genau wie gestern.

„Malfoy komm schon. Ich will nicht schon wieder im Hof essen."

„Machen wir nicht, wir gehen zum Krankenflügel, erinnerst du dich? Wir müssen uns jeden Tag bei Pomfrey melden."

„Richtig." Harry nahm entmutigt etwas zu Essen und folgte Malfoy nach draußen. Der Krankenflügel. Wo Pomfrey ihren Zauberstab über ihnen schwingen würde und ihren „Fortschritt beobachten" würde, und wahrscheinlich eine Menge Fragen stellen würde auf die er nicht antworten wollte. Und sie würde ihn daran erinnern, dass dieses Chaos weit mehr als nur einen neuen Stundenplan und einen neuen Schlafsaal bedeutete. Was wirklich nichts war woran er überhaupt erinnert werden wollte.

**Ooooooo**

„Also gut," fing Madam Pomfrey an, „Ich werde ihnen jeden Tag eine Menge Fragen stellen und ich möchte das sie diese ehrlich beantworten. Wir werden dies so privat wie nur möglich gestalten, so dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen müssen, dass der Andere irgendetwas gegen sie verwenden kann. Ich habe außerdem mit einem Heiler von St. Mungos gesprochen, der sich mit schief gegangen Ehe-Sprüchen befasst. Nicht das das gewöhnlich ist, aber es passiert von Zeit zu Zeit, das ein Paar, welches eine Ehe aus politischen Gründen eingeht," sie sah mit Bedacht nicht in Malfoys Richtung als sie das sagte, „ herausfindet das sie absolut nicht kompatibel sind. Sie wird alle paar Tage vorbeikommen um ihnen zu helfen." Sie strich ihre Robe glatt und klang etwas weniger autoritär als normalerweise. „Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter in der Beziehung, wissen sie. Diese Ehe war nicht nur ohne ihren Willen, es ist außerdem nicht üblich zwischen zwei Leuten desselben Geschlechts und natürlich ist da noch der Fakt das sie beide kaum Volljährig sind. Nicht zu erwähnen diese starke Abneigung die sie für einander empfinden."

„Wie nett einzigartig zu sein," murmelte Malfoy.

„Nun ja, wissen sie, die Zeitungen reißen sich um ihr Schicksal," sagte Pomfrey.

„Die Zeitungen?" fragten Malfoy und Harry gleichzeitig.

„Ich nehme an sie waren nicht beim Frühstück?" Sie schüttelten die Köpfe. „Sie sind die Schlagzeile des Tagespropheten."

„Oh Gott." Malfoy rieb sich die Augen.

„Willkommen auf der Titelseite," sagte Harry bitter. „Ist das nicht was du immer wolltest?"

Pomfrey räusperte sich und sprach bevor Malfoy ein schneidendes Kommentar machen konnte. „Heute, während ich mich mit einem von ihnen unterhalten werde, wird der Andere mit Madam Pantere sprechen," sie deutete auf ein elegant gekleidete, ältere Hexe mit einem Ministeriumsabzeichen. „Sie ist hier um herauszufinden wer den Zauber ausgesprochen hat-" Pomfrey hielt eine Hand hoch als sich ihre Gesichtsausdrücke aufhellten, „nicht das irgendjemand große Hoffnungen hat eine Antwort darauf zu finden. Ihnen wurde beiden mitgeteilt, dass dies höchstwahrscheinlich für immer ist. Madam Pantere wird ihr Möglichstes versuchen um den verantwortlichen zu finden, aber die Chancen stehen sehr schlecht." Sie nickten verdrossen. „Also gut, dann fangen wir an. Malfoy, begleiten sie Madam Pantere, sie wird sie untersuchen und einige Fragen stellen, Potter, sie kommen mit mir."

Sie geleitete Harry hinter einen kleinen Raumteiler, ganz in der Nähe von Madam Pantere und Malfoy, allem Anschein nach schallisoliert, da ihre Stimmen plötzlich still wurden. „Wie geht es ihnen Potter?"

„Gut."

„Wie ist die Ehe? Fühlen sie irgendein Bedürfnis nach Nähe zu Mr. Malfoy oder das Verlangen ihn zu berühren?"

„Nähe, ja. Kein, uhm, kein Berühren."

„Fühlen sie sich mit seinem emotionalen Zustand verbunden?"

„Meinen sie ob ich fühle was er fühlt?" sie nickte. „Ja, irgendwie."

„Würden sie mir erklären was das für sie bedeutet?"

„Nein."

„Äußern sie sich trotzdem."

„Ich .. Ich weiß was er fühlt, irgendwie. Wenn es starke Gefühle sind, dann kann ich irgendwie … es ist als ob ich sie auch empfinde, aber es sind nicht … nicht Meine …" er brach ab, wusste nicht wie er sich verständlicher ausdrücken konnte.

„Das hört sich gut an. Fühlen sie sich zu ihm hingezogen?"

Harry verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Nein."

„In der Tat, das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet. Normalerweise braucht es auch ein oder zwei Wochen. Allerdings sind sie beide Teenager, also könnte es durchaus schneller passieren". Sie schrieb etwas nieder. „Haben sie irgendwelche sexuellen Erfahrungen mit anderen Jungen?"

„Nein."

„Wie sieht es mit Mädchen aus?"

„Ehh .. nicht wirklich, nein."

Pomfrey sah ihn überrasch an. „Gar keine?"

„Uhm, ich hab ein Mädchen geküsst, vor ein paar Jahren …" murmelte er errötend, „Aber außer dem, eh, nein."

„Du meine Güte." Pomfrey sah etwas aus der Bahn geworfen aus. „Weiß Malfoy bescheid?"

„Was?"

„Das sie fast keinerlei sexuelle Erfahrungen haben?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?"

„Sie sehen ein, dass sie mit ihm darüber sprechen müssen."

„Ich brenne nicht unbedingt darauf."

„Würden sie lieber jetzt mit ihm darüber reden, bevor diese Thema aufkommt oder lieber … inmitten von … nun ja, Situationen in denen es etwas heikel wäre dies anzusprechen?"

„Offen gestanden würde ich am liebsten gar nicht darüber reden. Mit niemanden. Schon gar nicht mit ihm."

„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen," sagte Pomfrey mitfühlend. „Unglücklicherweise haben sie keine Wahl."

„Warum nicht?" murrte Harry rebellisch.

„Potter, seien sie realistisch. Es wird auffallen das sie unerfahren sind, und es wird eine Menge Unbehagen verursachen."

Harry rieb sich die Stirn und wünschte sich nichts lieber als eine Zeituhr um zurückzureisen, bevor all dies hier passiert war.

„Sie werden mit ihm darüber sprechen müssen." Harry blickte finster drein und Madam Pomfrey kam näher. „Ich werde sie nicht zwingen. Das ist ihre Ehe, sie müssen-"

„Ich wünschte sie würden aufhören das so zu nennen!" platzte Harry verärgert heraus. Pomfrey sah in genauso verwirrt an wie Malfoy es getan hatte. „Das ist keine Ehe das ist ein Fehler!" 

„Es ist beides Potter," sagte sie langsam, ohne ihn recht zu verstehen.

Harry presste die Lippen aufeinander und ließ das Thema fallen. Seine Abneigung im Bezug auf dieses Wort schien eines der Dinge zu sein die nur Muggel Geborene verstehen konnten.

„Werden sie mit ihm reden? Ich werde sie nicht zwingen, aber es wäre eine sehr gute Idee-"

Harry seufzte. „Ja, muss ich wohl." Das würde ziemlich peinlich werden, dachte er, das Thema satt habend. Diese ganze Angelegenheit war verdammt peinlich, und er dachte darüber nach, dies ausgerechnet mit Malfoy, von allen Leuten, zu diskutieren … er hatte absolut keine Ahnung wo er anfangen sollte.

„Im Moment haben sie keine Zeit, aber heute Abend, nach der Schule, möchte ich das sie wieder herkommen. Es macht es wahrscheinlich einfacher wenn sie das hier diskutieren, hier ist es etwas … unpersönlicher."

„Aber sie haben gesagt es würde eine Weile dauern bis-"

„Wir können nicht sicher sein. Diese Dinge folgen keiner strickten Reihenfolge wissen sie."

„Okay."

„Schauen sie etwas freundlicher drein Potter. Wir werden sie beide da durch bringen. Die Heilerin von St. Mungos hat eine Menge Vorschläge wie wir uns auf eventuell eintretende Probleme einstellen können." sie nahm eine Schriftrolle und begann diese aufzurollen, „Sie hat mir bereits eine Liste geschickt. Wir werden selbstverständlich keine Zeit haben uns die Sache jetzt komplett durchzulesen, aber wir können zumindest anfangen. Richtig?"

Harry sah sich die lange, lange Rolle an und biss mürrisch in sein Sandwich. Oh, gut. Was für ein Spaß.

**ooooo**

Malfoy kam mit einem düsteren Gesichtsausdruck hinter Pomfreys Raumteiler hervor und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu Arithmantik, jeder seinen Gedanken nachhängend.

„Hat sie mit dir über das Benutzen des Kamins in unserem Zimmer gesprochen?" fragte Malfoy plötzlich.

„Um mit unseren Eltern und so zu reden?"

„Ja"

„Ja. Das ist einer der Vorschläge von St. Mungos Heiler."

„Was für eine Zeitverschwendung." Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Was soll es uns helfen andauernd mit sämtlichen Leuten zu reden? Und wann soll ich bitte lernen wenn all diese Gerede stattfindet?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Muggel glauben stark an diese Sachen."

„Du meinst an so was wie seine Probleme auszudiskutieren?" Harry nickte und Malfoy verrolldrehte die Augen. „Typisch."

„Du weißt das sie nicht wollen das wir irgendwelche Aufmunterungs-Zauber benutzen, wegen-"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, sie wie wissen nicht ob der verdammte Fluch mit irgendwelchen Sprüchen reagiert und sie wollen kein Risiko eingehen und all das. Ich sage trotzdem, gebt mir einen Aufmunterungstrank jeden Tag anstatt dieses sinnlosen Geredes."

„Willst du nicht mit deinen Eltern reden?"

„Nicht jeden Tag, nein."

„Dein Vater sah besorgt um dich aus."

Malfoys Blick verfinsterte sich unmerkbar. „Hmm."

„Warum ist deine Mutter nicht da gewesen?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Wann?" 

„Den Tag an dem - dein Vater da war, aber deine Mutter nicht."

„Geht dich nichts an."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sie setzten den Rest ihres Weges schweigend fort. An der Tür fragte er, „Hat dir Madam Pomfrey gesagt das wir heute nach dem Unterricht wieder zum Krankenflügel kommen sollen?"

„Ja, hat aber nicht gesagt warum."

„Oh."

„Weißt du warum?" fragte Malfoy als sie die Klasse betraten.

„Eh, ja."

„Worum geht's?"

„Nichts."

„Nichts? Warum gehen wir dann?" Sie setzten sich, Hermine neben Harry auf der einen Seite, und Blaise Zabini und Millicent Bullstrode auf der anderen neben Malfoy.

„Ohne Grund." Harry nahm sein Buch und seine Notizen heraus als der Arithmantik Professor hereinkam und die Klasse begrüßte.

„Ich habe ihre Aufsätze benotet die – oh," sagte der Professor, nachdenklich den Stapel Papiere durchsehend. „Dies sind die Aufsätze der Fünftklässler. Warten sie bitte hier," sagte er in Eile und verließ das Klassenzimmer.

„Also warum müssen wir noch mal hingehen?" fragte Malfoy und füllte sein Tintenglas.

„Wegen nichts."

„Komm schon," sagte Malfoy genervt. „Es ist offensichtlich nicht wegen Nichts. Ist es ein Geheimnis?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich-"

„Warum kannst du es mir dann nicht sagen?"

„Ich will einfach nicht-"

„Gibt es was du weißt und ich nicht?"

„Sprich leiser," warnte Harry als die Schüler um sie herum versuchten so auszusehen als ob sie nicht lauschen würden.

„Oh, es ist etwas was du verstecken willst, richtig?" Malfoy grinste Zabini und Bullstrode an die nicht mal den Versuch machten ihre Neugier zu verbergen als sie ebenfalls grinsend zusahen.

„Grundgütiger Potter, jetzt zittere ich aber vor Neugier," Malfoy legte sich die Hand dramatisch auf die Brust und Bullstrode kicherte.

„Halt den Mund," presste Harry zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.

„Hat es irgendwas mit den Fragen zu tun die sie uns heute gestellt hat?" Harry presste den Mund zusammen und Malfoy stürzte sich darauf. „Hat es!"

„Nein hat es nicht."

„Sag das deinem Gesicht,_ Liebster_," grinste Malfoy. „Du wirst rot. Und ich kann förmlich fühlen wie verlegen du bist. Du bist total unruhig. Sehr unterhaltsam, im Ernst."

„Fantastisch."

„Malfoy, werd erwachsen," sagte Hermine ungeduldig.

Malfoy machte sich nicht die Mühe sie zu bemerken. „Also worüber hat Pomfrey heute gesprochen? Da war zum einen der derzeitige Zustand unserer Ehe, ob ich deine Gefühle fühlen konnte – ich muss sagen das ich das im Moment in der Tat kann – ob ich mich bereits zu dir hingezogen fühle-" Harry versuchte regungslos zu bleiben aber versagte dank des hämischen Tons ins Malfoys Stimme gänzlich. „Mmmhh, sieht so aus als ob es das ist." Malfoy legte den Kopf schief. „Ist es weil du schon was fühlst?" Eine kleine Pause. „Nein, das ist es nicht …"

Harry presste die Lippen aufeinander, unterdrückte das Bedürfnis Malfoy eine runterzuhauen oder irgendeinen faulen Fluch nach ihm zu schmettern.

„Lieber Gott, Potter, du wirst ziemlich schnell wütend oder?" Malfoy war hämisch erfreut. „Du solltest was dagegen machen, weißt du? Das ist nicht gut für deine Nerven."

„Hör nicht auf ihn Harry," sagte Hermine und streckte ihren Arm aus um ihn beruhigend auf Harrys zu legen, zog ihn jedoch schnell zurück, als Harry alarmiert zurückschreckte.

„Ist es wegen der Fragen die sie vorher gestellt hat? Über unsere sexuelle Vergangenheit?" fragt Malfoy, seine Stimme gerade so laut das Harry sie hören konnte und Harry versuchte ein neutrales Gesicht zu machen aber zu spät. „Das ist es, richtig? Mit einer Menge Jungs rumgemacht, nicht? Trotz deiner ‚Ich bin nicht schwul' Proteste vorher?" Malfoy grinste bösartig. Harry nahm seine Notizen und tat so als würde er eine Arithmantik Tabelle studieren.

Malfoy beobachte ihn einen Augenblick. „Nein, das ist es auch nicht," entschied er. „Also …" er studierte Harry aufmerksam, dann sagte er langsam, „Oder ist es genau andersrum?" Harrys Puls beschleunigte sich. Malfoys Kiefer klappte geschockt nach unten. „Potter, du bist keine _Jungfrau_, oder?" fragte er empört.

„Shh!" zischte Harry, aber es war zu spät – jeder der in ihrer Nähe saß hatte es gehört, einige Schüler drehten sich um, um sie anzusehen und Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte das blanke Entsetzen wieder. Harry bedeckte seine Augen, absolut gedemütigt.

„Du bist … Merlin." Malfoy legte den Kopf auf den Tisch. „Ich werde denjenigen finden der diesen Fluch ausgesprochen hat," stöhnte er, „Ich werde ihn finden und umbringen, und dann werde ich ihn wieder beleben damit ich ihn noch mal töten kann."

Harry verschränkte die Arme und presste die Kiefer aufeinander, er traute sich im Moment nicht zu, zu sprechen. Wenn du ihn verfluchst wirst du es auch spüren, erinnerte er sich selbst. Ein bisschen Unbehagen oder Schmerz ist in Ordnung. Aber was du ihm im Moment antun willst, würde dich sicher umbringen durch diesen verfluchten Bund.

„Wie kannst du-" Malfoy hob den Kopf, „Du bist fast 18! Herrgott noch mal! Worauf zur Hölle hast du gewartet? Eine gravierte Einladung?"

„Anscheinend hab ich auf _dich_ gewartet," schnappte Harry. Bullstrode und Zabini verkniffen sich ein Lachen als Malfoy sich zu ihnen umdrehte und sie wütend anstarrte, sich dann wieder zu Harry umdrehte.

„Oh, das ist zum totlachen. Wirklich, das ist so lustig. Schade, dass deine Schlagfertigkeit dir nicht viel mit Mädchen geholfen hat. Also darüber sollten wir heute nach dem Unterricht reden? Dein absolutes Fehlen jeglicher Erfahrung?" Harry schob seinen Stuhl zurück und verließ den Klassenraum, Malfoy, ärgerlich knurrend, folgte ihm, nicht in der Lage im Zimmer zu bleiben ohne ihn, während der Rest der Klasse in erhitztes Gerede ausbrach.

„Das ist absolut unglaublich!" brach Malfoy heraus als sie im Flur waren. „Was ist dein _Problem_ Potter?"

„Nichts!" sagte er wutentbrannt. „Ich hatte einfach keine Zeit-"

„Oh um Gottes Willen – das ist nicht – wie kannst du noch nie Sex gehabt haben?"

„Ich nehme an du hast."

„Natürlich!"

„Mit anderen Jungs?"

„Na ja, nein, aber-"

„Dann hast du kein Recht auf meine Unerfahrenheit runterzuschauen-"

Hermine kam in den Gang gestürmt, wütend auf Malfoy zustürmend. „Du mieses Stück Dreck-"

„Komisch, trotzdem hab ich's geschafft ein soziales Leben zu haben – Granger, das hier geht dich nichts an. Verpiss dich!"

„Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass es jeden etwas angeht indem du das mitten in der Klasse raus geschrieen hast! Was ist dein Problem? Hast du kein bisschen Anstand?"

„Halt den Rand," verabschiedete Malfoy sie und wandte sich Harry zu. „Das ist mit Sicherheit das Größte – komm zurück!" schrie er als Harry auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und davon stolzierte. „Wo gehst du hin?"

„Weit weg von dir!"

„Kannst du nicht, du gottverdammter Idiot, und wir haben außerdem Arithmantik!"

„Mir egal! Ich geh da nicht wieder rein!"

„Du dummer Schwachkopf-" Malfoy griff Harrys Schulter, drehte ihn herum, schrie dann vor Schmerzen auf als Hermine ihn zurückzog.

„NEIN! Nicht Hermine!" schrie Harry als ein beißender Schmerz sie beide durchfuhr.

Malfoy rieb seinen Arm, vor Schmerz keuchend und sah Hermine bösartig an, dann drehte er sich zu Harry. „Geh da wieder rein. Ich werde wegen diesem Blödsinn nicht den Unterricht verpassen. Wenn du schon eine erbärmliche kleine Jungfrau sein musst dann sei wenigstens keine erbärmliche kleine Jungfrau die _meine_ Arithmantiknoten versaut."

Harry presste den Kiefer zusammen.

„Gibt es ein Problem?" wollte ihr Arithmantik Professor, mit einer Ladung Schriftrollen in den Armen, wissen.

„Nein Sir," sagten sie alle automatisch.

„Dann seien sie so freundlich und kommen sie wieder in den Klassenraum," verlangte er.

„Ich – Ich fühle mich nicht wohl-" begann Harry doch Hermine unterbrach ihn.

„Wir werden sofort da sein, Sir."

„Hermione-"

der Professor zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zurück ins Klassenzimmer, und Malfoy folgte ihm.

„Harry, er hat recht," sagte Hermine, ihr Mund verzog sich angewidert bei ihren eigenen Worten. „Irgendwann musst du wieder da rein."

**oooooo**

Na das war ein Spaß, dachte Harry resigniert, als sie endlich wieder ihre Räume betraten nach dem sie dem Krankenflügel einen Besuch abgestattet hatten. Arithmantik war pure Folter gewesen, er hatte sich den vielen hämischen Grinsen und geflüsterten Kommentaren der Slytherins stellen müssen. Er fühlte sich völlig entblößt und erniedrigt, die Tatsache, dass sie Astronomie und Kräuterkunde nur mit Harrys Haus hatten, hatte dem Tag wenigstens etwas geholfen. Malfoy, trotz das er ihn mit Beleidigungen und fiesen Sprüchen bombardierte, leise genug das nur Harry sie hören konnte, hatte wenigstens kein Slytherin Publikum die ihm zustimmten und sich über Harry lustig machten.

Der Krankenflügel war eine total andere Art von erniedrigender Folter gewesen und er war froh das Pomfrey anwesend gewesen war um die Dinge klinisch zu halten und dafür zu sorgen das Malfoy nicht aus der Hand geriet. Sie hatte sie gezwungen einander mitzuteilen was sie für Erfahrungen hatten und gab ihnen einige „DO's & DON'TS" und ein Buch zum nachlesen und erinnerte sie daran was sie zu fühlen erwarten konnten in den nächsten paar Wochen und wie sie damit umgehen konnten. Sie hatte Malfoy außerdem strengstens darauf hingewiesen das er wahrscheinlich Konsequenzen erleiden würde, wenn er dafür sorgte das sich Harry zu unwohl mit dem Thema fühlte, somit nicht relaxen konnte und damit verhinderte das die Dinge reibungslos voranschritten. Malfoy hatte die Augen verdreht und noch einige schneidende Bemerkungen gemacht, war aber dann in eine trotzig Stille verfallen.

„Passwort?" fragte Sir Xander benebelt, gerade von einem Nickerchen aufgewacht und sich den Nacken mit seinem Holzpfahl kratzend.

„Hades," murrte Malfoy und schob Harry unsanft zur Seite um den Raum zu betreten. Harry schubste ungeduldig zurück und warf seine Schultasche auf einen der Stühle, zog seine Robe über den Kopf und warf sie auf den Stuhl daneben.

„Räumst du deine Sachen nie ordentlich weg Potter?" fragte Malfoy gereizt.

„Es überrascht mich, dass du das machst. Hast du nicht Hauselfen und Diener die alle niederen Arbeiten für dich erledigen?"

„Nicht 24 Stunden am Tag du Idiot," Malfoy räumte seine Sachen säuberlich ein und ging zu ihrem Kamin. „Ich fang an, besser es gleich hinter mich zu bringen," er machte es sich bequem.

„Okay, ich mach meine Hausaufgaben."

„Im Ernst? Kein Rumgejammer von wegen es ist fast Abendbrotszeit, können wir nicht bitte bitte mit meinen kleinen Freunden essen gehen?"

„Nach Arithmantik heute hab ich absolut kein Bedürfnis in die Große Halle zu gehen, vielen Dank." Warf Harry knapp zurück, seine Schultasche durchsuchend. Malfoy grinste und wandte sich dann dem Kamin zu in welchem das Gesicht seiner Mutter erschien.

Harry machte es sich in einem der Sessel im Wohnzimmer bequem und holte seine Arithmantik Aufzeichnungen heraus. Er war nicht sehr begeistert davon im siebten Jahr Arithmantik aufzunehmen. Obwohl es technisch gesehen keinerlei Zusammenhang mit dem Stoff aus dem dritten bis sechsen Jahr gab, und technisch gesehen konnte es jeder wählen der nicht an den anderen Kursen teilgenommen hatte, trotzdem fühlte er sich total verloren. Er würde sich stark auf Hermine verlassen müssen wenn er dieses Fach auch nur annähernd bestehen wollte.

Er vergrub sich in den komplexen Gleichungen des Texts und in Hermines Notizen, ab und an aufsehend ob Malfoy sein Elterngespräch schon beendet hatte. Sie schienen eine einigermaßen angenehme Unterhaltung zu haben, obwohl Lucius Malfoys Gesicht, wann immer Harry aufsah, wieder diesen leicht genervten Ausdruck hatte, den er immer seinem Sohn gegenüber trug. Und Malfoy, jetzt da der anfängliche Schock des Fluchs vorüber war, hatte wieder diesen gewöhnlichen kleinlauten Respekt wenn er mit seinem Vater sprach.

Seine Mutter jedoch, war eine andere Geschichte. Ihrem Gesicht zufolge schien sie ordentlich besorgt zu sein um ihren Sohn, so sehr das dieser begann gereizt auf sie zu reagieren.

„Deine Kurse sind also soweit in Ordnung?" fragte sie.

„Ja, Kräuterkunde ist kein Problem, der einzige Grund warum ich es dieses Jahr nicht gewählt hab war, das es so dermaßen einfach ist das ich es mir selber beibringen könnte. Das einzige Problem ist Runen, das wird nicht leicht wenn ich die Hälfte des Unterrichts verpasse."

„Ich weiß. Vielleicht können wir dir einen Privatlehrer organisieren?"

„Das wäre gut, ja."

„Wie … wie fühlst du dich Draco?" fragte Malfoys Mutter unsicher.

„Gut," murmelte Malfoy, genauso unsicher. Harry räusperte sich und sprach einen Stille-Zauber über sich aus, gab Malfoy Privatsphäre und hoffte, dass dieser es nachher auch für ihn tun würde. Nicht das er Malfoy vertrauen konnte das dieser nicht belauschte was er und Lupin sich erzählten, aber vielleicht würde Malfoy entscheiden, das alles was ein Werwolf zu sagen hatte, ohnehin unwichtig war. Er vergrub sich wieder in Arithmantik.

Ein unsanfter Kniff in seine Schulter schreckte ihn aus seinen komplexen Gleichungen. Malfoy stand über ihm und sagte irgendwas. Harry beendete den Stille-Spruch.

„Sorry, was?"

„Ich hab gesagt ich bin fertig," er ging in Richtung Bad. „Ruf deinen Pseudo-Werwolf Elternteil," warf er über seine Schulter. „Es sei denn er ist zu beschäftigt damit irgendwelche Leute zu zerfleischen – ist nicht bald Vollmond?"

Harry ignorierte ihn und ging zum Kamin.

„Professor," sagte er erleichtert als Lupin im Kamin erschien. Gott, er hatte nicht mal bemerkt wie groß sein Bedürfnis danach war mit jemandem zu reden, bis Lupin da war.

„Harry, wie geht es dir?"

**ooooooo**

**Tag 4, Freitag**

Draco wachte auf, ein Summen im Kopf, das Gefühl das irgendetwas fehlte … verdammt. Er konnte es nicht zuordnen, aber irgendetwas fehlte … verflucht noch mal. Was? Er lag wach, die dunkle Decke über sich anstarrend, versuchte das Gefühl zu identifizieren. Warum schlief er nicht? Er sah rüber auf die Uhr – 2:07. Er sollte nicht wach sein, aber er war es, und er fühlte sich so verdammt unwohl …

Er saß auf und sah zu Potter hinüber, welcher sich rastlos im Bett wälzte, ein Stirnrunzeln auf seinem schlafenden Gesicht und er verspürte das Verlangen näher zu rutschen.

Oh, fuck, er ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Und da wären wir. Es war nichts Sexuelles in dem was er fühlte, aber die 5-Fuß-Lücke zwischen ihren Betten sah auf einmal viel zu groß aus.

Wunderbar. Was sollte er diesbezüglich machen? Das Bett rüber schieben, so das Potter morgen früh sehen würde, das er derjenige gewesen war der in der Nacht schwach geworden war?

Er kaute auf seiner Lippe, beobachtete Potters ruhelose Bewegungen, dann entschied er zu handeln. Er stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer, presste die Zähne zusammen bei dem Unbehagen das wuchs und wuchs desto weiter er sich von Potter wegbewegte und hoffte das selbiges diesen aufwecken würde. Als er zurückkam saß Potter in seinem Bett, sah sich müde im Raum um und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein unordentliches Haar.

„Malfoy?"

„Hmm."

„Wo warst du?"

„Bad."

„Oh." Potter legte sich wieder hin.

Sie lagen ein paar Minuten schweigend.

„Malfoy?" fragte Potter endlich.

„Huh?"

„Kannst du schlafen?"

‚Ja, natürlich.' Lag ihm auf der Zungenspitze, aber er hielt sich zurück. Potter hätte nicht gefragt wenn er sich selbst wohl fühlte. Wenn Draco sagen würde das er okay war, würde Potter vielleicht entscheiden keine Schwäche zu zeigen und nicht zugeben dass auch er wach war, weil er sich unwohl fühlte und sie würden alle beide in diesem höchst gereizten Zustand bleiben bis einer nachgab. Er dachte einen Moment lang nach. „Kannst du?" fragte er, bemüht seine Stimme normal klingen zu lassen.

Es folgte eine lange Pause. „Nein, kann ich nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

Eine weitere lange Pause. „Fühl mich nicht gut. Du?"

Draco zögerte, seufzte dann und gab nach. „Hmm. Ich auch." Er setzte sich. „Pomfrey hat gesagt das das passieren würde."

„Ja, ich hab nur nicht erwartet, dass es so bald geschieht." Potter kroch aus seinem Bett.

„Gott, Ja," platzte Draco heraus bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte, erstaunt über diese unglaubliche Erleichterung die ihn durchfuhr in dem Augenblick, als die beiden Betten zusammen geschoben waren und Potter kaum einen Fuß von ihm entfernt lag. Er biss sich auf die Lippen als Potter lachte, aber es war kein spottendes Lachen.

„Es hat sich einen Moment lang so angefühlt als ob ein Haufen Ameisen auf mir krabbeln würden." Potter erschauderte.

Fühlt sich an wie ein Bienenschwarm der um meinen Kopf surrt." Sagte Draco. „Wer auch immer diesen Fluch erfunden hat war ein Sadist."

„Hmm. Oh, das ist besser." Potter schloss zufrieden die Augen. Draco stimmte im Stillen zu und klopfte sein Kissen zurecht, machte es sich bequemer und schlief bald darauf wieder ein.

**Ooooooo**

„Malfoy!" Draco öffnete die Augen. Potter saß auf seinem eigenen Bett, lehnte sich über Draco und schüttelte diese wach. Draco blinzelte, kurzzeitig verwirrt darüber wie nah Potter war, dann erinnerte er sich an die letzte Nacht und er sah weg, ein leichter Rotton kroch seinen Nacken hinauf.

„Wir haben schon wieder verschlafen, wir müssen aufstehen, _jetzt_," sagte Potter, aus dem Bett stolpernd. Richtig. Zaubertränke, gleich als erstes. Draco schaute auf die Uhr – 8:00. Er setzte sich auf, griff eiligst seine Sachen, froh darüber gestern Abend noch geduscht zu haben.

„Hast du meine Krawatte gesehen?" fragte er als sie sich beide gehetzt umzogen und herumstolperten auf der Suche nach ihren Büchern. Potter schmiss sie ihm zu und er fing sie, eilte an Potter vorbei ins Bad um seine Zähne zu putzen und sein Haar zu kämmen. Er befühlte sein Gesicht – der Spiegel zeigte keinen Schatten, welch Überraschung, aber er sollte einen Rasier-Trunk auftragen; es wurde kratzig. Nein, keine Zeit.

„Malfoy, kann ich Tinte borgen? Ich hab keine mehr," Potter kam ins Bad, kämmte eilig seine Haare.

„Ja – _wenn_ wir in Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bei meinen Freunden sitzen."

„Wie ist es mit Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde?"

Draco dachte einen Moment nach. „Okay. Fertig?"

„Ja-" Potter legte den Kamm weg und drückte sich ungeduldig an Draco vorbei auf seinem Weg aus dem Bad. Draco band seine Krawatte fertig um und folgte ihm nach draußen und sie eilten zum Zaubertränke Unterricht.

„Wir müssen einen Alarm-Spruch benutzen. Murmelte Draco, sein Magen knurrend. „Ich hasse es das Frühstück zu verpassen." Potter nickte und sie huschten kurz vor Snape in den Klassenraum, zu Dracos Tisch. Millicent Bullstrode grinste Harry hämisch an als sie Draco freudig begrüßte und Draco grinste, als er sich an den gestrigen Arithmantik Unterricht zurückerinnerte und an Potters völlige Erniedrigung. Er nahm seine Bücher heraus und fühlte sich etwas euphorischer als Snape die Stunde begann.

„Haben wir den Anti-Grippe Trank beendet?" Potter rempelte ihn mit dem Ellenbogen und flüsterte, seine Notizen begutachtend als Snape an die Tafel schrieb.

Draco lehnte sich rüber um Potters Aufzeichnungen anzusehen. „Im Ernst Potter, das ist grauenvoll." Kommentierte er. „Wie kannst du irgendwas aus dieser Sauklaue lernen? Ja, wir haben den Anti-Grippe Trank abgeschlossen. Wir fangen heute mit Anti - Pneumonie an." Er grinste und erhob seine Stimme etwas. „Das ist ziemlich lustig, wo du doch eine Jungfrau bist und alles, sollte man denken das du mehr Zeit hast ordentliche Notizen zu machen."

Eine Welle Gelächter ging durch die Schüler um sie herum und Snape drehte sich um als Potter Draco wütend den Ellenbogen in die Seite stieß und ein „Halt die Klappe" zischte.

„Mr. Potter, würden sie der Klasse bitte mitteilen was so lustig ist?"

„Nein Sir," murmelte Potter.

„Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor, Potter," Snape wandte sich wieder der Tafel zu.

**Ooooooo**

„Hier wohnst du jetzt Draco? Ach Herrje, das ist nett," sagte Pansy Parkinson als sie, Blaise Zabini, Granger und Weasley ihn und Potter am Ende des Tages mit in ihre Räumlichkeiten begleiteten.

„Etwas leer, findest du nicht?" fragte Blaise. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und zu Schade um die Gesellschaft," sagte Pansy und Potter und seine Freunde ignorierten sie als sie sich setzten.

Draco lächelte, unerwartet froh darüber ein paar Slytherins um sich zu haben. Sie waren alle in die Bibliothek gegangen um zu lernen, aber waren letztendlich herausgescheucht worden von Pince, weil sie zu laut waren. Draco hatte seine Bücher genommen, mürrisch in Gedanken gerufen das er nie gedacht hätte das er seinen Gemeinschaftsraum je vermissen würde, wo er für sich allein lernen konnte oder mit Freunden, oder eine Pause machen konnte und relaxen und reden wenn ihm danach war. Da er und Potter beide nicht in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume konnten, hatte er sich damit abgefunden mit nur Potter in ihre Räume zu gehen, bis Granger vorgeschlagen hatte, ihre Lernsessions hierher zu verlegen.

„Euer Platz ist groß genug," hatte sie gesagt, und Pansy und Blaise hatten die Augenbrauen hochgezogen bei dem Gedanken das Granger bei Draco gewesen war, obgleich Potter genuschelt hatte das es nicht _so_ groß war. Draco, sicher das Pansy und Blaise keinerlei Verlangen hatten sich mit Granger und Weasley abzugeben, wollte gerade einwerfen das er keine Besucher haben wollte, als Pansy ihn unterbrach.

„Sie sind schon da gewesen? Und ich dachte du wolltest keinen Besuch," sie grinste. „oder ist es Gryffindor Territorium?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht-" fing Draco an und Pansy nickte, unterbrach was auch immer Blaise gerade hatte sagen wollen.

„Also dann. Lasst uns gehen," sagte sie freudig.

„Du meine Güte, das ist absolut nicht lustig, es ist Freitag Abend und wir sitzen hier und lernen," murrte Pansy, jetzt da sie es sich auf dem Zweisitzer bequem machte, „Verfluchte NEWT's. Ich bin jetzt schon ein nervliches Wrack. Draco, hast meine gestrigen Notizen von Runen schon abgeschrieben?"

„Ja, hier-" er gab ihr die Aufzeichnungen, macht es sich bequem und bemerkte, dass sich in nicht mal vier Tagen, bereits feste Sitzgewohnheiten entwickelt hatten: Draco und Potter in der Mitte, meist einander den Rücken gekehrt oder zumindest so weit von einander weggedreht wie möglich, Potters Freunde auf Potters Seite, Dracos Freunde auf der Anderen. Das einzige Problem im Moment war, dass Draco den Zweisitzer mit Pansy teilte, etwas zu nah für seinen Geschmack, und Potter in einem Sessel neben ihm saß, etwas zu weit entfernt für seinen Geschmack.

Verflucht, wenn diese Gefühle nur umgedreht wären. Er und Pansy waren des Öfteren miteinander ausgegangen und er konnte sie gut genug leiden – nichts Ernstes, da sie beide erwarteten das man sie aus politischen Gründen mit jemand Anderem verheiraten würde, aber sie war keine schlechte Gesellschaft und angenehm genug im Bett. Wenn er ihre Nähe nur als etwas Romantisches sehen könnte, aber anstatt ihn leicht nervös zu machen würde sie seine Haut versengen, wenn sie sich falsch bewegte.

„Hat die Übersetzung irgendeinen Sinn gemacht?" fragte ihn Pansy.

„Nicht viel, nein."

„Verdammt schwierig wenn du nur jeden zweiten Tag teilnimmst. Warum hat er Astronomie nicht einfach fallen lassen?" sie schielte abschätzig zu Potter rüber.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hat nicht funktioniert. Kein Problem, meine Mutter wird mir wahrscheinlich einen Privatlehrer besorgen."

„Trotzdem. Du solltest nicht-"

„Kein Problem," wiederholte Draco firm. Pansy warf ihr Haar zurück und wandte sich ihren eigenen Aufzeichnungen zu.

„Hmm. Lass mich die dritte Übersetzung noch mal durchgehen und sehen ob ich mich überhaupt selbst daran erinnere wie es funktioniert."

Draco lehnte sich näher um ihre Notizen zu sehen und zuckte alarmiert zurück, als sie plötzlich ihren Kopf hob und ihn beinahe berührte.

„Oh, tut mir leid. Schau, der dritte Vers ist …" und er war kurz darauf in die Feinheiten des Runenschreibens vertieft und sah nur kurz auf, als Granger auf ihre Schlafzimmertür zuging.

„Wo ist das Buch?" fragte sie und Draco durchfuhr Entsetzen.

„Hermine nicht, ich hol es-" sagte Potter schnell aber Granger öffnete bereit die Tür. „Ich hab gesagt ich hole es," nuschelte Potter, errötete als Hermines Augenbrauen in die Höhe schossen, als sie die beiden aneinander gerückten Betten sah.

„Ach du meine Güte, wir bewegen uns schnell vorwärts, oder?" säuselte Pansy als sie in das Schlafzimmer spähte. „Werden all die Jungfrauen Witze bereits wackelig Potter? Oder treffen sie schon gar nicht mehr zu?" Potter sah sie erbost an, öffnete seinen Mund für eine patzige Antwort. Draco griff seinen Arm.

„Nicht," riet er ihm und drehte sich wieder zu Pansy als Harrys Gesicht einen verwirrten Ausdruck annahm, er schloss seinen Mund und ging in das Schlafzimmer um nach dem Buch zu suchen das Granger haben wollte.

Pansy grinste. „Und? Schreitet eure Ehe schneller voran als erwartet Draco?"

„Nein," nuschelte er. „Es ist nur angenehmer wenn wir nicht allzu weit voneinander entfernt sind. Bis jetzt ist gar nichts passiert." Er räusperte sich. „Und es geht dich übrigens nichts an," sagte er gelassen. „Wo waren wir?"

„Seit du ein alter verheirateter Mann geworden bist, bist du gar nicht mehr witzig," schmollte Pansy und Blaise lachte.

„Sehr lustig. Ich denke wir sollten an dem dritten Absatz arbeiten?"

„Ja, okay. Sieh her, ich denke das Problem ist, das du auch am Dienstag nicht da warst, da wurde die indikative Ausdrucksweise erklärt mit der wir uns am Dienstag beschäftigt haben."

„Die was?"

„Indikative Ausdrucksweise," wiederholte sie geduldig und er verlor sich in den Feinheiten der Stunde der letzten Woche, als sie es ihm und Blaise erklärte.

Blaise war wahrhaft hoffnungslos darin, dachte Draco lustlos, als Blaise eine halbe Stunde später ein weiteres Mal eine Frage stellte, die zeigte das er nicht einmal die einfachsten Konzepte verstand. Er ließ seine Gedanken schweifen, etwas gelangweilt, als Pansy einen weiteren Interpretationsfehler auf Blaise's Schriftrolle korrigierte, dann fiel ihm ein das er selbst nicht alle Konzepte verstand. Der Gesichtsausdruck mit dem ihn Pansy bei einiger seiner Fragen bedachte, zeigte, dass er heute nicht auf seinem üblichen Level funktionierte. Er sollte die Zeit wirklich nutzen um sich einige der schwierigeren Formulierungen anzuschauen während Pansy mit Blaise arbeitete, stattdessen starrte er die Wand ausdruckslos an und stellte sich die kleinen Flecken darauf als Bienen vor. Summende Bienen. Sanft summende Bienen die es schwer machten sich zu konzentrieren.

„Harry?" Weasley's Stimme ließ ihn leicht erschrecken, er sah auf und sah wie Weasley seine Hand vor Potters Gesicht bewegte. „Jemand zuhause?"

„Sorry," nuschelte Harry, augenzwinkernd und den Kopf schüttelnd. „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich hab über die Arithmantik Aufgabe geredet," sagte Granger geduldig. „Sie ist nächsten Dienstag fällig, brauchst du meine Aufzeichnungen?"

„Uhm, ja, ja – wann mussten wir die noch mal haben?"

„Dienstag," sagte Granger langsam. Potter nickte, drehte sich dann zu Draco.

Draco atmete schwer aus. Da wären wir wieder, dachte er als sie sich gereizt ansahen. Er hörte Bienen, Potter war fällig, es waren ungefähr sechs Fuß zwischen seinem Sofa und Potters Sessel und anscheinend hingen diese drei Sachen miteinander zusammen. Und außer Jeden zu fragen, ob sie Plätze tauschen konnten, gab es keinen unauffälligen Weg sein Unbehagen zu reduzieren.

Es war sowieso nicht so schlimm, versuchte er sich selbst einzureden, darauf vorbereitet sich der Sache zu stellen, versagte jedoch als er ein Aufschreien unterdrücken wollte, als Pansy versehentlich seine Schulter streifte.

„Oh, Mist, tut mir so leid." Sagte sie luftig und schielte schnell zu Granger rüber. „Das funktioniert so nicht Draco, ich bin zu sehr daran gewöhnt dich anzustoßen wann immer mir danach ist, hier Blaise, rutsch rüber, Potter, setz dich auf meinen Platz, aber eigentlich, warum rutscht nicht jeder einen Platz weiter und Blaise schiebt den Sessel hier rüber, okay? Okay, dann-" und Draco und Potter sahen verwirrt zu wie die der Sitzplan ohne viel Aufheben geändert wurde, Granger sah Pansy dankbar an und die beiden Gruppen nahmen ihre Unterhaltung wieder auf so als ob sie nie unterbrochen worden wäre.

„Okay Blaise," sagte Pansy. „Komm schon, spiel nicht den kompletten Idioten, bei den gotischen Zauberern gab es kein Wort für Zug, sie _hatten_ keine Züge, im Ernst, ein bisschen allgemeine Geschichte würde hier ab und an nicht verkehrt sein an dieser Schule."

**ooooooo**

**Tag 6, Sonntag**

„Es läuft ganz okay denke ich. Ich gewöhne mich an ihn," sagte Harry leise zu Lupin via Kamin, Sonntag Nacht. Nicht das er leise sprechen musste; Malfoy hatte, wie immer, einen Stille-Zauber über sich ausgesprochen - aber es fühlte sich trotzdem merkwürdig an, über jemanden zu reden, wenn derjenige mit im Zimmer war. Besonders wenn sie nah aneinander genug saßen, dass sie sich anfassen konnten.

„Du klingst einsam." Stellte Lupin sanft fest.

„Na ja .. ich vermisse mein Haus. Die Wochenenden waren immer lustig im Gryffindorturm, ich meine, wir schlafen lange und sitzen rum ohne viel zu machen, aber es ist trotzdem nett."

„Was hast du stattdessen gemacht?"

„Ich bin spät aufgestanden aber dann gab es außer lernen nicht viel zu tun. Ich hab mich mit ein paar Freunden in der Bibliothek getroffen aber das ist … es ist nicht dasselbe. Sie leben alle zusammen und ich nicht mehr. Seamus und Dean haben über einen Streich gelacht den sie einem Drittklässler gespielt hatten und ich hatte keine Ahnung worüber sie geredet haben, und Ron und Neville haben-" Harry stoppte sich. Er jammerte. Er sollte wahrscheinlich aufhören. „Sorry."

„Harry es ist in Ordnung."

Harry nickte, Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, dann sah er auf als Malfoy ihm auf die Schulter tippte.

„Wo ist die Kräuterkunde Aufgabe?" fragte er und Harry zeigte auf seinen Tisch. Malfoy holte sie, Tsk-te im Ärger über die vielen losen Blätter auf Harrys Arbeitsplatz.

„Wie ist der Bund?" fragte Lupin. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „So gut?"

„Es ist halb so schlimm." Gab Harry zu. „Er ist nicht die ganze Zeit schrecklich." Er sah zu Malfoy rüber, aber dieser studierte Harrys Aufzeichnungen mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln und schien den Stille-Zauber wieder ausgesprochen zu haben. Harry seufzte.

„Was ist los?"

„Es ist nur … du weißt das wir jeden Tag zu Madam Pomfrey gehen müssen?"

„Ja …"

„Sie hat uns ein paar Male von einer Hexe des Ministeriums examinieren lassen und die hat gesagt, dass der Zauber nicht mal richtig ausgesprochen wurde."

„Was?"

„Ich hab das meiste davon nicht verstanden – ich wünschte Hermine wäre dabei gewesen, sie hätte dem sicher folgen können. Alles was ich verstanden hab, war das sie vermutet das ein „Mangeln von Erfahrung bei dieser Art Sprüche" vorlag. Sie hat erklärt warum aber ich konnte beim besten Willen keinen Sinn aus ihren Worten entnehmen.

„Wusste Malfoy worüber sie geredet hat?"

„Oh, anscheinend. Er ist sehr wütend geworden und hat gemeint 'Also wurden wir von einem Amateur verflucht'."

„Hast du ihn gefragt ob er es dir erklärt?"

„Malfoy? Auf keinen Fall," sagte Harry automatisch, drehte sich dann nach Malfoy um, der immer noch ahnungslos neben ihm saß.

„Gibt es irgendeine Chance den Verantwortlichen zu finden?"

„Nicht wirklich. Sie denkt es könnte vielleicht ein Schüler sein. Oder vielleicht ein Lehrer der den Zauber etwas unprofessionell ausgeführt hat, um es danach aussehen zu lassen, das es ein Schüler war. Oder jemand von außerhalb von Hogwarts. Wer weiß."

„Was heißt das?"

„Sie hat echt keine Ahnung, außer das sie denkt das unsere ‚Ehe' nicht wie im Normalfall ablaufen wird, was auch immer das bedeutet. Wir könnten einige Sachen stärker fühlen als sonst üblich, oder wer weiß, aber dann hat sie gesagt das alles Ungewöhnliche nur passiert weil wir beide so jung sind und das gegen unser Einverständnis geschehen ist …" Harry wusste nicht mehr weiter.

„Tut mir Leid für dich." Sagte Lupin nach einer langen Pause.

„Ja, mir auch."

„Was sagt Madam Pomfrey über den bisherigen Verlauf?"

„Oh, sie denkt alles läuft fantastisch." Sagte Harry bitter.

„Du stimmst ihr nicht zu?"

„'Fantastisch' bedeutet das wir fast die ganze Zeit aufeinander hocken müssen, und, und, wir … wir müssen uns anfassen – ich hab das erst gar nicht bemerkt, aber ihm ist aufgefallen das wir uns gegenseitig ständig wegschubsen oder uns mehr anrempeln als vorher. Das ist echt toll oder? Eine Ehe die daraus besteht einander zu schubsen und anzurempeln?"

„Nicht unbedingt die beste Ehe, nein." Lupin zuckte zusammen als er das sagte. „Tut mir leid. Ich weiß du willst nicht das ich es so nenne."

„Ich gewöhne mich daran. Hermine ist die einzige die es nicht so bezeichnet. Selbst Ron – er hat was gesagt von wegen ‚Jetzt da du verheiratet bist'. Es ist nur so komisch. Jeder akzeptiert das hier einfach als Hochzeit, obwohl es keine ist."

„Lily hat so etwas Mal gesagt." Sagte Lupin langsam.

„Was?"

„Ich denke es war weil Sirius mal etwas sagte, von wegen seine Eltern wollten ihn mit einer Frau verheiraten, die er nie zuvor gesehen hatte und Lily sagte ‚Das ist keine richtige Hochzeit' und sie konnte nicht verstehen warum der Rest von uns keinen Unterschied sah."

„Hmm."

„Ist es wirklich so ein großer Unterschied zu einer Muggel Hochzeit?"

„Was?"

„Glauben Muggel wirklich das eine richtige Hochzeit eine Hochzeit aus wahrer Liebe sein muss?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich, ich denke nicht …" Harry realisierte das er keine Ahnung hatte. „Eigentlich hab ich keine Ahnung. Ich habe vor sechs Jahren aufgehört in der Muggel Welt zu leben. Ich weiß nicht viel von Muggel Hochzeiten. Aber von Zauberhochzeiten weiß ich auch nichts."

„Ich denke nicht."

Harry starrte auf seine Knie, in Gedanken verloren.

„Harry?"

„Huh? Sorry."

„Du hörst dich sehr niedergeschlagen an."

„Kann sein."

„Würde es helfen wenn deine Freunde dich in deinem neuen Schlafsaal besuchen kommen würden?"

„Hat es letztens, aber es ist nicht dasselbe. Sie sind nur Besucher. Sie gehen letztendlich in ihre eigenen Schlafsäle zurück, und ich sitze hier fest."

Eine weitere Stille breitete sich aus und Harry sah auf als Malfoy seine Schulter berührte.

„Potter, es wird spät."

„Ja." Sagte Harry niedergeschlagen. „Ich bin in ein paar Minuten fertig." Malfoy nickte, räumte seine Sachen weg und machte sich fertig fürs Bett.

„Hilft dieses Reden auch nur im geringsten?" fragte Lupin sanft.

„Ich denke schon. Keine Ahnung." Harry seufzte. „Ich geh besser schlafen."

Lupin sah genauso hilflos aus wie Harry. „Harry …"

„Danke. Für, fürs Zuhören. Weißt du. Ich … Wir reden Morgen. Gute Nacht."

Harry machte sich mechanisch bettfertig, legte sich hin und starrte die Zimmerdecke an, nicht in der Lage seine Gefühle von Traurigkeit und Verlust zu verdrängen, seine Verwirrung.

Alles bewegte sich so schnell vorwärts. Vor nicht mal einer Woche, war er sich sicher gewesen das er, wenn Voldemort sein Leben nicht völlig durcheinander brachte, in den Jungenschlafsaal der Jungen gehörte und in Muggel Studien und ins Quidditchteam. Und jetzt war er hier. Kein Schlafsaal, andere Klassen, kein Quidditch, neben einem Jungen liegend den er für den grossteil der letzten sechs Jahre gehasst hatte. Er schaute zu den bereits schlafenden Malfoy rüber, das Gesicht entspannt und friedlich.

Es hatte sich alles zu schnell verändert, und es würde sich weiterhin mit rasender Geschwindigkeit entwickeln. Sie waren jetzt die ganze Zeit zusammen. Sie berührten sich die ganze Zeit – drückten sich weg, schubsten, benutzten ihre Ellenbogen um sich aus dem Weg zu drängen … und tippten sich auf den Arm um die Aufzeichnungen des Anderen zu lesen, schoben sich aneinander vorbei wenn sie sich in ihren Räumen bewegten. Er hatte sogar das eine Mal in Zaubertränke bemerkt das sein Bein leicht das von Malfoy unter dem Tisch berührte und er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange sie so dagesessen hatten. Es war ihm nur aufgefallen, weil Malfoy sich gedreht hatte um ein spöttisches Kommentar zu Pansy über Harrys Zaubertränkeaufsatz zu machen und Harrys Bein fühlte sich plötzlich etwas kühler an. Er hatte den Kontakt nicht bemerkt, nur seinen Verlust als er nicht mehr bestand.

Ein bisschen auffälliger war es diesen Morgen gewesen, als er aufwachte mit Malfoys Hand auf seiner Schulter und Malfoy noch tief schlafend. Sie befanden sich immer noch in getrennten Betten, aber kamen sich näher und er fing an sich Sorgen zu machen, dass einer von ihnen dieser Tage aufwachen würde weil er zwischen die Betten gefallen war. Pomfrey hatte angedeutet das sie sich bald daran gewöhnen mussten in einem Bett zu schlafen.

Und das würden sie. Sich daran gewöhnen. Er gewöhnte sich an all diese Sachen. Sie gingen sich immer noch auf die Nerven, aber sie schafften es mittlerweile über längere Zeitperioden zivil zueinander zu sein, und manchmal war es nicht mal anstrengend sondern der Alltag. Es war schwer eine konstante Feindseligkeit aufrecht zu erhalten jedes Mal wenn dein … Zimmergenosse dich fragte wo seine Krawatte war. Es wurde langsam alles Routine.

Irgendwie bezweifelte er das er sich an das was noch kommen sollte genauso leicht gewöhnen würde. Insbesondere jetzt wo er anfing sich aktiv damit auseinander zusetzen und davor zu fürchten.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Neues Kapitel! Ich hatte das schon eine Weile auf meiner Festplatte, bin nur nich dazu gekommen es nochma Fehler-zu-lesen ()" Aber ich habs ya nu doch geschafft! Ich hab au noch n paar Tage Urlaub jetz 3 Vielleicht schaff ich ya noch eins! Eigentlich wollte ich nämlich nich in so großen Abständen updaten (..) Wie auch immer, viel Spaß mit dem dritten Teil von "Bond"!**  
**

**Chapter 3**

**Oktober 1 - Oktober 4**

**Tag 11, Freitag**

Draco wachte auf und stöhnte. Fuck. Das war ziemlich lebhaft gewesen. Er drehte sich in seinem Bett, sah automatisch nach, ob Potter noch schlief.

Gott sei Dank, ja. Er war besorgt, dass er im Schlaf gesprochen hatte und wenn man betrachtete wovon er geträumt hatte, wäre das außerordentlich peinlich geworden, wenn man es nett ausdrückte.

Das war das zweite Mal in den letzten zwei Nächten das er so unbefriedigt aufwachte; er hatte es aufgegeben zu zählen wie oft er stattdessen mit klebrigem Bettlaken aufgewacht war. Dank Gott für Marcus Flints Reinigungs-Zauber, oder er hätte Potter erklären müssen warum er seine Bettwäsche jeden Tag wechseln musste. Er versuchte genau zehn Sekunden lang sein Unbehagen zu ignorieren und wieder einzuschlafen, bevor er aufstand und ins Badezimmer ging.

„Malfoy?" Potters verschlafene Stimme stoppte ihn. „Bist du Okay?"

„Uhm, j-ja," stotterte er, Potters Timing verfluchend.

Potter setzte sich langsam auf. „Nein, bist du nicht, was ist los?"

„Eh, nichts, ich … muss mal wohin," nuschelte Draco, schloss die Tür des Bads hinter sich und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an diese, bevor er sich so schnell und leise wie möglich um sein Problem kümmerte, Erleichterung durchflutete ihn als er fertig war. Er blieb eine Weile an die Tür gelehnt stehen, von seinem Hoch herunterkommend, dann säuberte er sich und wartete ein paar weitere Minuten, hoffte das Potter wieder eingeschlafen war, wenn er wieder ins Bett ging.

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und öffnete die Badezimmertür leise, bemerkte sofort als er die Tür geöffnet hatte, das Potter immer noch aufrecht in seinem Bett saß, Arme um die Knie geschlungen.

„Bist du in Okay?" wiederholte er als Draco wieder ins Bett kroch. Draco nickte.

„Eh … wollen wir darüber reden?" fragte Potter leise.

„Was gibt es da zu reden?"

„Ich … Ich weiß was los ist," sagte Potter hastig, „Pomfrey hat gesagt-"

„Ja, und? Jetzt weißt du es also." Draco war dankbar das der Raum zu dunkel war als das Potter die Röte sehen konnte, die sein Gesicht erhitzte, und mindestens genauso dankbar das seine Stimme normal klang. „Was gibt's darüber zu reden?"

„Ich hab nur gedacht – Ich meine, gibt es – uhm, gib es irgendwas das, uhm … oh vergiss es." Potter gab auf, legte sich wieder hin und drehte sich rum.

Draco lag da und beobachtete ihn, bemerkte die angespannte, verkrampfte Linie seiner Schultern, fühlte die Unruhe und Verwirrung.

Er atmete geräuschvoll aus. „Potter."

„Hmm."

„Hast du auch diese Träume?"

Potter seufzte. „Hmm."

„Seit wann?"

„Seit ein paar Tagen, keine Ahnung, ist schwer zu sagen."

„Worüber."

„Was denkst du denn? Über das was Pomfrey gesagt hat." Sie hatte sie mit klinischer Distanz darüber informiert, das die üblichen, nächtlichen Jungen-Fantasien spezifischer werden würden und sich auf den Anderen fokussieren würden anstatt auf wahllose Bilder, Gefühle oder Leute.

Es folgte eine lange, angespannte Pause.

„Ich hab wirklich gehofft, dass das nicht passieren würde. Sagte Potter sanft.

„Du hast auch auf einen platonischen Bund gehofft?"

„Hmm."

„Du wusstest, dass das unwahrscheinlich war. Fast unmöglich. Wir sind keine Brüder, oder lebenslange beste Freunde."

„Ich hab trotzdem gehofft." Potter drehte sich auf den Rücken, missmutig die Decke anstarrend. „Und du offensichtlich auch. Richtig?"

Draco seufzte schwer. „Ja."

„Wir müssen das Pomfrey sagen."

„Was du nicht sagst."

Potter schloss die Augen. „Ich denke nicht …" Seine Brauen verengten sich und er schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. „Ich denke nicht das ich das kann," sagte er endlich, sehr sanft.

„Ich denke nicht das wir ein Wahl haben," merkte Draco an.

„Das ist wie ... das ist fast wie Vergewaltigung, diese Verpflichtung mit jemandem Sex zu haben, mit dem du absolut nicht willst-"

„Merlin, Potter, warum denkst du sind unfreiwillige Ehe-Zauber so illegal?" schnappte Draco. Befrei uns von der grenzenlosen Begriffsstutzigkeit, dachte er, aber stoppte sich bevor er es laut aussprechen konnte. Pomfrey hatte angemerkt, und absolut begründet, dass wenn er Potter zu sehr verärgerte, dieser nicht in der Lage wäre genug zu entspannen um der Natur ihren Lauf zu lassen. Und während Draco das anfangs absolut nicht interessiert hatte, war er mittlerweile zu der widerwilligen Erkenntnis gekommen, dass es sehr wohl etwas ausmachte. Desto unwohler sich Potter fühlte, desto länger würde es dauern um seinen Widerstand zu brechen. Und jegliche Art von Druckausübung war nicht wirklich eine Option. Seine Nerven schrieen förmlich mit Potters Unbehagen; wenn er Potter noch defensiver machte, würde er es durch ihren Bund zu spüren bekommen.

Wunderbar. Hier lag er, immer öfter ernsthaft erregt und die einzige Person die ihm mit seiner Erregung helfen konnte, war ein erbärmlicher Verlierer, der zu viel Angst hatte seine Jungfräulichkeit zu verlieren und der zu viel Angst vor seinen eigenen Gefühlen hatte, um irgendwas zu unternehmen. Und noch ärgerlicher war, das besagter Verlierer offensichtlich genauso angeturnt war, immer häufiger, was wahrscheinlich Dracos eigene Erregung beeinflusste, was wiederum Potters beeinflusste und sie turnten sich gegenseitig an wegen ihrer konstanten Nähe und dieser dummen, dummen Ehe, und es gab absolut nichts was Draco diesbezüglich unternehmen konnte. Außer zu versuchen übermenschliche Geduld heraufzubeschwören, oder diese zumindest vorzutäuschen, um dieses verfluchte _Kind_ mit dem er verheiratet war nicht zu verängstigen.

„Ich will wirklich nicht, nicht …" stammelte Potter. „Ich meine – ich will, aber ich will nicht."

„Wirst du letztendlich. Es ist nicht direkt Vergewaltigung Potter. Zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem du es machen wirst, wirst du es definitiv wollen. Ansonsten wird die Person mit der du verheiratet bist nicht mal versuchen irgendwas zu versuchen, weil sie deine Abneigung durch den Bund spüren wird."

„Du kannst das fühlen?"

„Natürlich kann ich das du-" Draco biss sich fast die Zunge ab bei dem Versuch die Beleidigung, die herausrutschen wollte, aufzuhalten. „Ich fühle es. Momentan hast du Angst vor uns beiden. Vor mir, weil du Angst hast das ich dich bedränge, vor dir selbst, weil ein Teil von dir will das ich das mache."

„Woher weiß du das?" fragte Potter nach einem kurzen, geschockten Moment.

„Das ist wohl kaum fortgeschrittene Arithmantik Potter." Draco rieb seine Stirn, bemerkte, dass er während des Verlaufs ihrer Unterhaltung angeturnt wurde, schon wieder. Er setzte sich auf. „Also, das ist fabelhaft. Wir fühlen das beide, aber deine kleinen moralischen Skrupel und Gefühlsbelange hindern uns daran irgendwas diesbezüglich zu unternehmen, für wer weiß wie lange. Das ist fabelhaft. Das ist einfach … fabelhaft." Draco schloss seinen Mund und verließ das Bett bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte was Potter verunsicherte.

„Wo gehst du hin?" fragte Potter überrascht.

„Ich werde eine lange, kalte Duschen nehmen du Idiot." Sagte Draco entnervt. „Schlaf weiter."

**ooooooo**

**Tag 13, Sonntag**

„Harry … du kannst nicht ewig davor wegrennen," sagte Lupin verständnisvoll an diesem Sonntag.

„Es ist nicht mal das ich Angst davor hab, es ist, es ist, ich vertraue ihm nicht, ich mag ihn nicht-

„Aber-"

„Ich weiß. Aber es ist außerdem – wir streiten sogar noch mehr seit-" Harry biss sich auf die Lippe.

Zu schnell. Alles geriet außer Kontrolle.

Er wollte verzweifelt diese Träume loswerden, diese Gefühle, den Fakt das ihre Berührungen, anstatt sich normal anzufühlen, begannen etwas zu bedeuten. Malfoys Hand auf Harrys Schulter um dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, verweilte etwas länger. Harrys schubsen um Malfoy aus dem Weg zu drängen war etwas härter, weil ein Teil von Harry ihn stattdessen näher ziehen wollte. Sie maulten sich immer öfter an – Harrys Kleidung die über den Stuhl geworfen war und Malfoys Unfähigkeit sich zu erinnern wo er seine Krawatte hingeworfen hatte, wurden zu großartigen Streitpunkten und selbst diese hatten einen sexuellen Aspekt weil Harry davon abgelenkt wurde wie _lebendig_ Malfoy aussah wenn er richtig, richtig wütend war. Malfoys abfällige Kommentare und sein höhnischer Spott ärgerten ihn und zeigten, dass er die Kontrolle hatte. Seine wütende Tirade weil Harry seine Robe über dem Stuhl hatte hängen lassen und somit Malfoys Aufsatz versteckt hatte an dem er drei Stunden lang geschrieben hatte … darin lag keine Kontrolle oder Distanz. Es war nichts als übermäßiger Ärger über eine relativ kleine Sache, etwas was ihn nie zu solchen Höhen der Wut getrieben hätte, wäre diese Spannung nicht zwischen ihnen.

Harry konnte außerdem Malfoys Wut und dessen Frustration fühlen. Er konnte nicht länger unterscheiden welche Gefühle die seinen und welche Malfoys waren, er wusste nur das da eine Menge waren und sie waren intensiv und sie machten ihn fertig.

„Du musst deine anderen Freunde sehen," sagte Lupin.

„Aber es ist, es ist peinlich. Im Unterricht, in der Bibliothek, wir fangen an uns zu streiten und die Leute hören das, und, und ich hasse es das sie uns ansehen. Und darüber nachdenken was los ist und warum wir uns streiten. Einige der Slytherins haben sogar Wetten laufen wann …" er schluckte hart. „Und Hermine sagt der Prophet und der Quibbler reden immer noch die ganze Zeit über uns …"

„Ja, ich hab es gesehen." Lupin schüttelte angewidert seinen Kopf. „Außerordentlich dummes Zeug."

„Ich bin fast froh das wir nicht in der großen Halle essen dieser Tage. Die starrenden Leute, das wird ziemlich ermüdend nach einer Weile."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen," sagte Lupin. „Bekommst du Besuch von deinen Freunden in euren Räumen?"

„Nicht mehr so viel. Ich … wir …"

Wie sollte er das erklären? Wie sollte er das Unbehagen erklären wenn sie sich dabei ertappten wie sie sich zu lange ansahen und die Leute um sie herum es wahrscheinlich bemerkt hatten. Es ließ Harry erröten und stottern; Malfoy zog sich abweisend zurück oder verhöhnte Harry noch mehr während des Unterrichts. Es brachte Malfoy dazu seinen Freunden mürrisch zu erzählen das er allein in ihren Räumen lernen musste, und es brachte auch Harry dazu seine Freunde abzuweisen, nicht mit den wissenden Blicken untereinander klarkommen zu müssen, während ihrer Konflikte oder ihrer Verärgerung darüber wie Malfoy sie alle behandelte.

Es war schrecklich. Sich so abgeschottet zu fühlen, und so wütend und … und so oft Angst zu haben, so oft. Und erregt, das durfte man nicht vergessen, die ganze Zeit über erregt. Die ganze verdammte Zeit lang. Abgelenkt von Malfoys Haar, seinen Augen, der sauberen Linie seines Kiefers … er ertappte sich dabei wie er während des Unterrichts fantasierte und er gewöhnte sich daran, und trotzdem, diese Fantasien wirklich werden zu lassen war einfach zu schrecklich um es auch nur zu erwägen. Er saß in Arithmantik und er würde realisieren das er sich vorgestellt hatte Malfoy zu berühren und dann lag seine Hand tatsächlich auf der von Malfoy und er würde darüber nachdenken ihre Finger zu verlinken und näher zu rutschen und dann – dann würde Malfoy ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ansehen und er würde sich abgewiesen und wütend und ängstlich fühlen.

„Harry?"

„Ich kann nicht." Ich kann darüber nicht sprechen." Sagte Harry, ein Knoten bildete sich in seinem Hals. Er schielte rüber zu dem Platz an dem Malfoy lernte, nur das Malfoy nicht lernte, er beobachtete ihn, und seine Augen waren dunkel und hungrig und selbst als sie sich anstarrten verspürte Harry das Verlagen näher zu rutschen, ihn zu berühren und wegzurennen und ihn zu sich zu ziehen und ihn anzuschreien und-

„Ich kann nicht. Tut mir Leid. Wir reden morgen." Stotterte Harry und floh aus dem Wohnzimmer ohne auf eine Antwort von Lupin zu warten.

**oooooo**

**Tag 14, Montag**

Das war eine Art bizarre psychologische Folter, dachte Draco trostlos. Zaubertränke war niemals so flau gewesen während der ganzen sieben Jahre. Es war so als ob Snape sich mit demjenigen der ihren Fluch ausgesprochen hatte, verschworen hatte, er sprach in einem so monotonen Tonfall und erzählte so absolut uninteressante Dinge, das es absolut nichts für Dracos Gehirn zu tun gab, als in einer weiteren sinnlosen Fantasie von Potter zu schwelgen. Über Berühren und Halten und Ausziehen und sich zusammen zu bewegen und …

Er wurde tiefrot, nicht in der Lage sich zu konzentrieren als Potter weiter neben ihm schrieb, anscheinend auf den Unterricht konzentriert und sich der Gedankengänge die Draco einschlug völlig unbewusst. Draco wurde rasch besessen von der Entfernung zwischen seinem und Potters Mund, und Potter machte sich einfach nur Notizen. Nicht mal durch ihren Bund beeinträchtigt. Dracos Wut stieg, was andere Körperteile unglücklicherweise auch ansteigen ließ, bevor er versuchte innezuhalten und dankbar dafür zu sein das Potter gerade nicht in seine Richtung sah. Ansonsten würden sie wieder dieses offensichtliche ‚In dem Blick des Anderen versinken' machen und das hatten sie schon zu oft getan and die amüsierten Blicke ihrer Freunde wurden etwas alt.

So. Potter war also nicht abgelenkt, was gut war, denn so hatte Draco eine Chance seine eigene Ablenkung loszuwerden. Er könnte sich zum Beispiel Notizen machen obwohl diese absolut keinen Sinn ergeben würden weil alles was er fertig brachte, war jedes sechste oder siebte Wort was Snape sagte, niederzuschreiben. „Es verdeutlichen und Skandinavisches wird verwandeln Moreso" war sein letzter Satz auf der Seite.

Oder er könnte etwas näher an Potter heranrutschen, nur ein bisschen, das würde genug sein um sich zu berühren, sie machten das immer öfter in der letzten Zeit, es würde das nagende Unbehagen etwas lindern, vielleicht …

Potter legte seine Feder nieder und rieb sich die Augen und Draco sah auf sein Blatt.

Potter machte sich keine Notizen. Er hatte das Dänische Runenalphabet dreimal aufgeschrieben, einmal das griechische, er hatte ein Bild einer Feder gezeichnet, einen Schreibtisch, einen Stuhl, Hermine Granger, und zwölf kleine drei-dimensionale Quadrate und hatte einen einfachen Zauberspruch benutzt um das alles in Bewegung zu versetzen.

Er stieß Harry sanft den Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Pass auf." Murmelte er. Potter nickte langsam, schluckte hart und nahm seine Feder wieder auf, Draco in die Augen schauend. Draco fühlte wie sein Herz einen Schlag lang aussetzte, oh, Gott, Potters Gesicht war leicht gerötet und seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und sie zogen Dracos Augen auf sich und Potter war warm und nah und sein Brustkorb hob sich leicht und der Schmerz wurde größer, Gott, er konnte nicht einfach hier sitzen und nichts machen, nicht wenn er so sehr näher rutschen wollte und ihre Beine waren aneinander gepresst, Knie bis zur Hüfte, auch das kam immer öfter vor in der letzten Zeit aber jetzt, jetzt war es nicht beruhigend, es war zum Verrücktwerden, nicht ausreichend, er rutschte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Versuchte sich diskret zurechtzurücken aber es gelang ihm nur sich noch mehr anzuturnen, oh Gott, Potter bewegte sich ebenfalls und er ließ eine Hand unter den Tisch verschwinden, berührte Harrys Bein sanft und hielt es fest. „Mach das nicht, das hilft nicht," flüsterte er und Potter ließ ebenfalls eine Hand zwischen sie wandern und verlinkte ihre Finger und Draco biss sich auf die Lippen um ein Keuchen daran zu hindern zu entkommen.

„Wir sind mitten im Unterricht, wir können nicht …" flüsterte er, Frustration mit jeder Minute wachsend, das war unangemessen, wenn er sich wenigstens damit beruhigen könnte das er etwas Erleichterung bekommen würde nach dem Unterricht, aber das konnte er nicht, Potter hielt sie beide auf diesem untragbaren Level von Verlangen-

Er kniff seine Augen zusammen und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken. Nützte nichts. Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und Blaise sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an, sah zwischen ihm und Potter hin und her und zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf und schloss seine Augen wieder, aber nicht bevor er nicht sah, wie sich Weasleys blaue Augen verengten, die Situation richtig einschätzend.

„Harry?" lehnte sich Weasley rüber. „Geht's dir gut?"

Potter schüttelte seinen Kopf, ließ Dracos Hand unter dem Tisch los und bedeckte sein Gesicht.

„Mr. Potter?" näselte Snape und Dracos Magen verkrampfe sich in böser Vorahnung. „Würden sie uns bitte erläutern, welche der Eigenschaften von Ginseng kritisch in diesem speziellen Trank sind?"

„Nein würde er nicht." Sagte Draco bevor er sich aufhalten konnte, entsetzt darüber wie rau und unsicher sein Stimme klang. „Bitte fragen sie jemand Anderen."

Es folgte eine schockierte Stille als du Schüler sich umdrehten und sie ansahen und Snape war sprachlos.

„Professor, bitte fragen sie jemand Anderen." Wiederholte Pansy. Snape räusperte sich und rief nahtlos einen anderen Schüler auf.

„Danke Pansy," sagte Draco leise.

„Ihr müsst aus dem Unterricht raus," flüsterte Weasley.

„Und was genau sollen wir dann machen?" schnappte Draco. „Schach spielen?"

Weasley ignorierte ihn. „Guck mal Harry, du kannst nicht – Harry, komm schon. Das ist Blödsinn. Du kannst nicht so weiter machen, ihr macht euch beide verrückt," sagte er, seine Stimme besorgt. Draco fühlte einen Schwall Dankbarkeit, gemischt mit Entrüstung das Weasley derjenige war der Potter anbettelte irgendwas zu unternehmen. Weasley redete immer noch eifrig auf ihn ein, aber Draco konnte spüren wie Potters Wände hochgingen und wusste das Weasley seine Zeit verschwendete.

„Okay, ich gehe," verkündete er abrupt, richtete seine Robe und begann seine Hand zu heben.

„Nein, nicht, Malf-" Potter griff seinen Arm doch Draco schüttelte ihn ab.

„Professor?"

„Ja Mr. Malfoy?"

„Würden sie mich entschuldigen?" sagte er so normal wie möglich und Snapes Blick flog zwischen ihm und Potter her, bevor er kurz nickte. Draco stand auf und ging aus der Klasse, vorbei an einem Zimmer voller neugieriger Augen, mit einem erzürnten Potter an der Leine.

„Was zur Hölle sollte das – hast du kein bisschen Selbstkontrolle?"

„Mit Sicherheit verdammt mehr als du – dein eigener bester Freund sagt dir, das du dich nicht so haben sollst und es endlich hinter dich bringen sollst und du bist zu stur um-"

„Halt Ron da raus!"

„Du treibst uns beide in den Wahnsinn!" schrie er Potter an, sämtliche Geduld verschwunden.

„Du bist derjenige der uns in den Wahnsinn treibst! Du bestehst darauf das wir die ganze Zeit alleine sind und wenn wir unter anderen Menschen sind bist du absolut unmöglich – wie soll ich da bitte-"

„Der Fluch setzt nicht voraus, dass du mit anderen Leuten sozialisieren sollst, oder dich wie zwei verdammte Liebeskranke verhalten sollst Potter! Er sagt uns genau was wir machen sollen und wenn du nicht so ein Minderbemittelter Trottel wärst, könnten wir es schon längst getan haben!"

„FICK DICH!" schrie Potter.

„Glaub mir, das würde ich liebend gern! Aber leider bin ich mit Mr. ‚Ich hebe mich für Gott weiß was auf' verheiratet und ich schwöre dir, wenn du mir erzählst das hier ist keine Ehe dann bring ich dich um, das ist genau das was eine Ehe ist, NICHT die Person flachzulegen du die flachlegen SOLLTEST, und nicht in der Lage zu sein irgendwen anders zu vögeln!"

„Ich VETRAUE dir nicht und ich MAG dich nicht, kriegst du das nicht in deinen dicken Schädel rein!"

„Warum kriegst du nicht in deinen dicken Schädel rein das Vertrauen und Mögen nichts mit einem Bund zu tun haben?"

„Du-"

„In Ordnung!" schrie Malfoy. „Okay, wie du willst. In einer Stunde gibt es Mittagessen, wir werden in die große Halle gehen. Und du wirst mich sicher entschuldigen wenn ich noch eine eiskalte Dusche nehme und versuche so weit wie nur menschenmöglich von dir fern zu bleiben."

**ooooooo**

Zu der Zeit in der sie bei der großen Halle angekommen waren, war die Wut zwischen ihnen so gewaltig, dass sie kaum sehen konnten. Potter ging geradeaus zum Gryffindor Tisch und Draco ließ sich automatisch in einen Stuhl am Slytherin Tisch fallen. Potter hielt überrascht inne und sah Draco an. „Was machst du?"

„Ich hab gesagt wir würden in der großen Halle essen. Ich hab nicht gesagt wo.

„Ich sitze nicht an deinem Tisch.

„Wunderbar, guten Appetit." Spuckte Draco aus, nahm sich einen Teller und besorgte sich Mittag. Suppe, Salat, Kürbissaft, das Übliche, wieder an seinem alten Tisch mit seinen alten Hauskameraden und alles hätte sich fantastisch normal angefühlt, wenn doch nur dieser hämmernde Schmerz in seinem Kopf aufhören und seine Sicht nicht immer mehr verschwimmen würde.

Er begann mechanisch zu essen, an den Unterhaltungen um ihn herum nicht teilnehmend, das physische und emotionale Unwohlsein verdrängend, und verzweifelt versuchend sich auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren, auf irgendwas. Zum Beispiel die interessante Art und Weise wie die Gespräche um ihn herum weniger wurden und verstummten, als seine Tischgenossen untereinander neugierige Blicke austauschten wegen seiner unerwarteten Anwesenheit.

Interessant, ja. Außer das es schwierig war sich darauf zu konzentrieren, wenn die ganze Welt aus Nichts außer desorientierenden physischen und emotionalen Empfindungen bestand. Schmerzendes Verlangen, summen, Übelkeit, angegriffene Nerven, Kopfschmerzen, Jucken, Unbehagen. Berühren, sich hinlegen, wieder aufstehen, sich bewegen, schreien, nachgeben, heulen, schlafen …

Er griff die Tischkante und konzentrierte sich auf die Tischplatte als sich die Welt zu drehen begann und die Stimmen um ihn herum lauter wurden und sanft und still und schrieen

„Draco? Draco? Bist du-" und dann verschwamm der Tisch gänzlich und die Welt wurde schwarz.

**ooooooo**

Snape sah gerade rechtzeitig auf um zu sehen wie Draco Malfoy plötzlich nach vorne fiel und Pansy Parkinson ihn mit ihrer Schulter auffing, der Rest seines Haus schrie überrascht auf – am Gryffindor Tisch stand Potter mit wackligen Beinen auf, drehte sich zum Slytherin Tisch und krächzte ein „Nein-" bevor auch er zusammenbrach und von Weasley aufgefangen wurde. Snape und MGonnagal sprangen sofort auf und eilten zu den Tischen, drängten sich durch die kleine Menge von Slytherin und Gryffindor Schülern. Snape nahm Draco, sah das kreidebleiche Gesicht, den zitternden Körper, die halb geschlossenen Augen. Draco stöhnte sanft, versuchte vor Snapes Berührungen zu fliehen, sein Atem in kurzem keuchen kommend.

„Severus!" rief McGonnagal. „bring ihn hier rüber." Aber Snape war schon auf dem Weg, einen kleinen Gewichtsverringernden Zauber murmelnd, nahm er Draco auf den Arm wie ein kleines Kind und eilte hinüber zum Gryffindor Tisch wo McGonnagal bereits Potter hingelegt hatte. Er legte Draco sanft neben ihn, Schulter an Schulter, und atmete erleichtert aus als die beiden Jungen ihre Anwesenheit zu spüren schienen und leicht entspannten, ihr Atem weniger keuchend, ihr Zittern weniger ausgeprägt.

McGonnagal beobachtete sie besorgt und Weasley sagte etwas zu ihr. „Ja, ich bitte darum," sagte sie. „Wir brauchen Madam Pomfrey." Weasley rannte aus der großen Halle. Snape wischte Draco die Haare aus dem Gesicht, bemerkte das seine Haut feucht war und sein Puls raste.

„Poppy hat uns gewarnt das so etwas passieren würde," sagte McGonnagal. „Ich hätte darauf bestehen solle das sie beide am selben Tisch sitzen, es war nicht vorgesehen das sie sich außer Reichweite voneinander befinden, aber sie hatten einander so satt-"

„Lasst mich durch!" konnte man Madam Pomfreys schroffe Stimme hören. „Machen sie schon!" Sie hastete in Sichtweite, sah die beiden bewusstlosen Jungen auf dem Tisch.

„Was ist passiert?" verlangte sie u wissen, legte eine Hand auf die Stirn der beiden und begann sie zu untersuchen.

„Sie aßen-" fing McGonnagal an.

„Wo?"

Potter saß am Gryffindor Tisch und Malfoy bei den Slytherins-" McGonnagal zögerte als Pomfreys Kopf nach oben schnellte und sie mit einem ungläubigen Blick fixierte.

„Sie waren an getrennten Tischen!" zischte sie und McGonnagal und Snape zuckten zusammen. Potter stöhnte leise und bewegte sich als sie etwas nuschelte was ihn zu beruhigen schien, dann fixierte sie McGonnagal erneut mit einem erzürnten Blick. „Wer hat das zugelassen?"

„Poppy, sie haben sich beide in den Wahnsinn getrieben-"

„Natürlich haben sie sich in den Wahnsinn getrieben, das würde jeder machen der dazu gezwungen wurde 24 Stunden am Tag mit jemandem zu verbringen den sie hassen, aber darum geht es nicht! Sie sollten konstanten nahen Kontakt zueinander aufrechterhalten und nicht länger als fünf Minuten voneinander getrennt sein! Welcher Teil davon war zu undeutlich?"

„Sie schienen in Ordnung zu sein-" begann Snape.

„Sind sie der Meinung, dass diese beiden in Ordnung sind? Sie nennen sich beide verantwortungsvolle Erwachsene – sie hätten ihnen Handschellen anlegen sollen bevor sie etwas dermaßen Dummes machen konnten!"

Die Schüler standen staunend um sie herum, als sie sahen wie Madam Pomfrey zwei ihrer Professoren in der Öffentlichkeit zur Schnecke machte und besagte zwei Professoren es ohne etwas zu erwidern hinnahmen.

„Nun gut, treten sie zurück, alle von ihnen – aus dem Weg! Minerva, Severus, nehmen sie sie und helft mir sie in den Krankenflügel zu bringen. Im Ernst, ich kann nicht – das ist in Ordnung Mr. Malfoy," sagte sie beruhigend als Dracos Augen aufflogen und er ein kleines ängstliches Geräusch verlauten ließ. „Wir gehen nur in den Krankenflügel, sie werden sich wieder erholen – sie werden Nächte lang Alpträume haben, das was sie sich da geleistet haben, merken sie sich meine Worte – nein Mr. Potter, das ist schon in Ordnung, wir sind es bloß, Mr. Potter," tröstete sie auch ihn. „In ein paar Minuten geht es ihnen wieder gut …" und der kleine Trauerzug verließ die große Halle. , Pomfrey ihre Tirade aufrechterhaltend als sie den Flur betraten.

**ooooooo**

**Tag 15, Dienstag**

Draco öffnete seine Augen und stöhnte. Der verfluchte Krankenflügel. Und sein Kopf brachte ihn um den Verstand. Eigentlich tat der Großteil seines Körpers furchtbar weh.

„Draco, bist du wach?" sagte eine sanfte Stimme, nah an seinem Ohr, und er drehte sich um Pansy neben seinem Bett sitzen zu sehen.

„Ich bin schon wieder im Krankenhaus?"

„Hmm, an wie viel erinnerst du dich?"

„Nicht viel. Wir waren beim Abendessen und mir wurde schwindelig-"

„Du warst fast grau! Dann bist du ohnmächtig geworden, Potter auch und Pomfrey hat euch beide hierher gebracht."

Was zur Hölle. Tatsächlich, da war Potter, immer noch ohnmächtig neben ihm. Er stöhnte wieder, rieb sich die Augen und versuchte den sengenden Schmerz zu ignorieren.

„Draco? Geht es dir gut?"

„Nein," brachte er geradeso heraus. „Hol Pomfrey-" sie rannte davon.

„Sie sind wieder wach, nicht Mr. Malfoy? Nun, sie werden bemerken, dass sie sich nicht ganz 100 fühlen werden. Sie haben sich eine Menge Schaden zugefügt mit ihrem kleinen Stunt."

„Ich wollte nur weg von-"

„Ja, ohne Zweifel. Aber diese reißenden Kopfschmerzen und die anderen Schmerzen, die sie im Moment spüren, sind der Preis den sie zahlen müssen für diesen kleinen Moment der getrennten Ruhe."

„Fühlte sich nicht an wie Ruhe – oh," keuchte er, versuchte ein schmerzvolles Keuchen zu unterdrücken.

„Hier," Pomfrey nahm Potters Schulter und manövrierte ihn herum, sehr zu Dracos Verwirrung. „Ich versuche ihn so zu legen das sie sich so viel wie möglich berühren."

„Was?"

„Es wird den Schmerz lindern. Hier, versuchen sie so zu tun als ob er ein Teddybär wäre, das sollte genügen."

„Er wurde etwas rot da Pansy da war und das ganze mitbekam, aber er hätte alles getan um den Schmerz loszuwerden, Draco nahm Potter in die Arme, legte dessen Kopf auf seine Schulter und arrangierte sich mit Potters bewusstloser Gestalt. Er seufzte als der Schmerz spürbar abnahm.

„Besser?"

„Hmm." Nuschelte er und schloss seine Augen. Gott ja, viel besser, aber immer noch schrecklich. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen Potter jemals wieder loslassen zu wollen, nicht wenn das bedeutete, dass er sich wieder so mies wie grade eben fühlen würde.

Eine Welle der Abneigung und des Verdrusses überkam ihn. Er sollte sich nicht mit solchen Dingen auseinandersetzen müssen. Er sollte sich um seine NEWT's und den neuen aufsteigenden dunklen Lord sorgen, und nicht darüber ob sein Kopf entzwei springen würde wenn er nicht den Erzfeind seiner Familie, und rein zufällig auch den des dunklen Lords, wie einen Teddy knuddeln würde.

**oooooo**

„Draco."

Oh wunderbar. Draco hielt seine Augen geschlossen, ihm tat alles viel zu sehr weh, als das er so eingeschüchtert reagierte wie er es wahrscheinlich sonst getan hätte. „Vater."

Es gab ein kleines scharrendes Geräusch als Lucius Malfoy einen Stuhl an Dracos Bett heran schob.

Dann folgte eine lange, lange Pause.

„Severus hat erklärt was passiert ist." Lucius Ton war sehr mild. Draco nickte. „Du siehst schrecklich aus."

Draco nickte wieder.

„Bist du in der Lage zu sprechen?" Lucius milder Ton hatte einen Tadelnden Unterton und Draco öffnete seine Augen und versuchte seinen festen Blick zu treffen. Er seufzte, schaute weg.

„Ich würde es gern von dir hören," sagte Lucius, sein Ton immer noch der Inbegriff der Vernunft und des besorgten Vaters. „Weil es den Anschein hat, dass ihr euch das selbst zuzuschreiben habt."

„Haben wir."

„Ich verstehe."

Eine weitere lange Pause.

„Ist er schon wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen?"

Kein Grund zu fragen wer „er" war, da „er" derzeit friedlich schlummerte, den Kopf auf Dracos Schulter gelegt und sein Körper der Länge nach an Dracos gepresst.

„Noch nicht. Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt das er okay ist, es hat ihn nur etwas schlimmer erwischt als mich."

„Ich verstehe."

Diese langen Pausen begannen unangenehm zu werden.

„Es tut mir leid Vater," sagte Draco, seine Augen wieder schließend.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen," sagte Lucius. „"Darf ich fragen warum ihr beschlossen habt jegliche medizinische Hinweise zu missachten und euch erlaubt habt euch von eurem frisch Vermählten zu trennen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Das scheint mir unmöglich."

Draco seufzte. „Ich konnte ihn nicht mehr ertragen. Er … er ist unmöglich-" und mit vagem Schrecken stellte er fest das sein Hals sich verengte und er nah daran war einfach loszuheulen. Er hielt den Atem an und dachte an etwas anderes – Arithmantik Tabellen schienen eine gute Ablenkung zu sein um zu vermeiden vor seinem Vater, von allen Leuten, weinend zusammenzubrechen.

Lucius wartete geduldig bis Draco seine Haltung wieder gewonnen hatte. „Deine Professoren haben angedeutet, dass ihr relativ feindselig zu einander wart in den letzten Tagen. Es ist unglücklich, das deine Mutter und ich das von ihnen, anstatt von unserem Sohn hören mussten. Ich war in der Annahme, dass wir aus dem Grund jeden Abend mit einander sprechen um detaillierte und relevante Informationen wie möglich auszutauschen?"

Draco schluckte schwer. „Ich wollte nicht – ich wollte nicht das … es schien nicht so wichtig, wir streiten uns die ganze Zeit, ich wollte euch nicht damit belästigen-" er schnitt sich das Wort ab als Potter sich rührte.

Potter öffnete seine Augen und sah seine Umgebung verschlafen an als er seinen Kopf von Dracos Schulter hob. Er holte erschrocken Luft bei dem Anblick von Dracos Vater, welche sie, zwei Fuß entfernt, teilnahmslos ansah. Er begann sich aufzusetzen aber Draco verstärkte seinen Griff um ihn.

„Nicht. Dein Kopf wird sich anfühlen als ob er zerbrechen will. Außerdem, wir sollen so viel wie möglich in Kontakt bleiben." Potters Körper versteifte sich mit Abneigung und Unbehagen und Draco rieb unbewusst beruhigend über seine Schulter. Versuchte ihn etwas zu beruhigen. Potter, den Blick nie von Lucius Malfoy abwendet, entspannte und legte den Kopf mit einem seufzen wieder auf Dracos Schulter.

„Wie rührselig." Sagte Lucius geringschätzig. „Wenn ihr euch wie verantwortungsvolle Erwachsene verhalten hättet, wäre dieses charmante kleine öffentliche Schauspiel der Zuneigung, nicht nötig gewesen, richtig?"

„Das können wir nicht wissen, Mr. Malfoy," sagte Pomfrey, welche Potters aufwachen bemerkt hatte und zu ihrem Bett geeilt war. „Wir haben sie darüber informiert, dass Madam Pantere annimmt, dass der Fluch nicht ordentlich ausgeführt wurde. Sie wären letztendlich sowieso im Krankenflügel gelandet, durch die Nebeneffekte die von der Unprofessionalität des Fluches herrühren."

„Hätten sie. Sind sie aber nicht. Sie sind hier geendet weil sie sich wie Kinder, anstatt wie Erwachsene Männer verhalten haben."

„Sie sind keine erwachsenen Männer, Sir," legte sie bestimmt fest. „Sie mögen Volljährig sein, aber es sind immer noch Teenager, die gezwungen sind, sich einer Situation zu stellen, mit der die meisten überfordert wären, erwachsen oder nicht." Pomfrey fixierte Lucius mit einem ebenbürtigem Blick. „Jedenfalls ist es wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee die Anschuldigungen aufzusparen bis sie sich wieder etwas erholt haben. Wenn sie uns nun bitte entschuldigen würden, ich muss meine Patienten untersuchen." Sie wartete einen Moment. „Privat."

Lucius Malfoy verengte seine Augen, stand aber ruhig auf und verließ den Krankenflügel, Draco und Potter nicht beachtend als er ging.

„Nun dann Potter," sagte Pomfrey brüsk, „Wollen wir mal sehen wie es ihnen geht und dann werden wir sehen wo wir etwas zu Abend für sie herbekommen."

„Abendessen? Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?"

„Fast 30 Stunden." Potter erbleichte. „Ja, das war ein echter Stunt den sie sich da beide erlaub haben." Sagte sie trocken. „Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, was passiert ist, ist passiert. Setzen sie sich bitte. Sie auch Malfoy, das wird nicht Mal eine Minute dauern.

**oooooo**

Draco seufzte gegen Potters Schulter, wünschte sich nichts lieber als wieder einzuschlafen und zu vergessen das das alles je passiert war. Unglücklicherweise wollte Esposito, die Spezialistin von St. Mungos, die sich mit schief gegangenen Ehehzaubern befasste, eine nette kleine Gesprächsrunde mit all ihren Elternfiguren, Professoren und dem medizinischen Personal welches an ihrem ‚speziellen Fall' arbeitete. Deswegen befanden sie sich nun hier. Immer noch in ihrem Krankenbett, endlich erlaubt aufzusitzen aber immer noch gezwungen sehr nah beieinander zu liegen oder erhebliches Unbehagen zu erleiden, mit genug Leuten um ihr Bett versammelt um eine verdammte Seance abzuhalten.

„Also gut, lassen sie uns beginnen." Sagte Esposito. „Ohne Zweifel sind wir alle besorgt über das was gestern passiert ist und würden gerne sicherstellen, dass sich das nicht wiederholt. Ihr hattet Glück Jungs; ihr mögt ohnmächtig geworden sein, aber außer das sie ein kleines Unwohlsein verspüren, scheint es ihnen gut zu gehen. Der Schaden hätte viel, viel schlimmer sein können. Einer von ihnen hätte einen Herzinfarkt erleiden können, oder in ein anhaltendes Koma verfallen können." sie fixierte sie mit einem ernsten Blick. „Und auf jeden Fall wurde der Fortschritt eurer Ehe durcheinander gebracht, was bedeutet das es wahrscheinlich weit länger dauern wird als wir dachten, bis sie wieder ohne Probleme ein paar Minuten von einander getrennt sein können. Das ist eine sehr ernste Angelegenheit Jungs. Spielen sie nicht leichtfertig herum mit einem Ehezauber."

Draco biss sich auf die Lippe, er brauchte keinen Bund um Potters Abneigung und Furcht zu spüren, da Potter sich neben ihm versteifte und sowieso fühlte Draco das Gleiche.

„Wie auch immer. Ich denke das das, was passiert ist, sie beide genug abgeschreckt hat und sie in Zukunft etwas verantwortungsvoller handeln werden?"

Draco und Potter nickten schnell.

„Also gut. Madam und ich haben den Tag damit verbracht die Situation zu diskutieren, während sie bewusstlos waren und wir haben beschlossen das wir ein paar Veränderungen ihrer speziellen Situation bezüglich, unternehmen müssen. Die wichtigste Angelegenheit wäre, eure Wohnarrangements zu verändern." Sie räusperte sich. „Nachdem ich mit eurer beiden Freunde und Häuser gesprochen habe, glauben wir das das größte Problem darin besteht das, während wir versucht haben ihnen Ratschläge und Unterstützung zu geben, wir sie von Ihresgleichen isoliert haben, als sie sie am meisten gebraucht haben.

„Ich denke wir waren vielleicht zu voreilig damit, das wir sie wie Erwachsene behandelt haben. Das, kombiniert mit der Tatsache das ihre beiden Häuser rivalisieren … na ja. Zu der Zeit sahen wir keine Alternative als sie aus ihren Häusern herauszunehmen. Wir denken jetzt das das ein schwerwiegender Fehler war. Als sie nach Hogwarts kamen, wurde ihnen erzählt, dass ihre Häuser wie ihre Familien sein würden in der Zeit wo sie hier sind und wir haben diese Familien getrennt ohne ihnen etwas Gleichartiges als Ersatz zu bieten."

„Aber Malfoy kann nicht mit in den Turm kommen und ich kann nicht mit in die Kerker gehen, was sollen wir sonst machen-" fing Potter an und McGonnagal fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Es gibt eine Lösung, Mr. Potter. Wir hatten anfangs einfach nicht gedacht, dass es möglich wäre. Aber in Anbetracht der gestrigen Ereignisse, haben ich und Professor Snape mit ihren Hauskameraden gesprochen und ihnen die Situation geschildert und verfügt, dass sie beide den Eintritt in beide Häuser haben. Sie werden ermutigt an den beiden Haustischen zu sitzen, die Gemeinschaftsräume zu benutzen und, wenn sie es wünschen, auch in ihren Schlafsälen zu schlafen. Und wenn sie wählen sollten dies zu tun, dann werden wir ihnen einen Spruch beibringen, der effektiv einen eigenen Raum kreiert sobald die Vorhänge geschlossen werden, so das niemand in der Lage sein wird in irgendetwas reinzuplatzen oder etwas zu belauschen."

Draco war beinahe amüsiert genug, trotz seines eigenen Unbehagens, zu Grinsen als er Potters Verlegenheit bei dieser letzten Bemerkung spürte. Gryffindors, so prüde.

„Wir werden außerdem ein paar andere Zauber versuchen," teilte ihnen Esposito mit. „Aufheiterungszauber, Beruhigungszauber, solche Sachen. Wir waren der Meinung das es nicht klug war das zu tun, vor allem da wir herausgefunden haben das ihre Ehe nicht mit der größten Fähigkeit geschlossen wurde, aber ich denke das sie eindeutig bewiesen haben das es verheerend wäre, nichts zu unternehmen. Wir müssen einfach unsere Chancen ausprobieren und sie beobachten um sicher zu gehen das wir keine Zauber benutzen, die sich negativ auf ihre Ehe auswirken."

„Fragen?" wollte Pomfrey wissen.

Draco schüttelte müde den Kopf, wollte die Diskussion mit seinem Vater nicht unnötig verlängern.

„Ich habe eine Frage," sagte Lucius Malfoy. Und Draco war schwer versucht genervt zu aufzustöhnen – nicht nur weil eine Frage bedeutete, dass er noch nicht wieder schlafen konnte, sondern weil er diesen „Ich werde meinen Willen kriegen auch wenn keiner hier damit einverstanden ist" Ton in der Stimme seines Vaters hören konnte. Und wenn man sich die Leute um sie herum betrachtete … er konnte sich nicht vorstellen das er in der Lage war diese effektiv zu bedrohen oder zu bestechen und ihn schnell wieder in Ruhe zu lassen.

„Ja, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Ich bin der Auffassung das die derzeitige … Misslage der Ehe zum Großteil darauf zurückzuführen ist das Potter gewisse Aspekte der Ehe nicht akzeptieren möchte."

Draco konnte fühlen wie sich Potters Herzschlag beschleunigte als Potter erschrocken die Luft ein sog.

„Ich würde nicht sagen das das ganz akkurat-" begann Heilerin Esposito und Lucius unterbrach sie gelassen.

„Ich nehme an das sie dieses Zögern magisch beseitigen werden?"

„_Was?_" Potter setzte sich auf, außer sich vor Wut und Draco biss frustriert die Zähne zusammen als der Raum in einen Streit ausbrach.

Wie absolut typisch, und was für eine völlige Zeitverschwendung. Sein Vater war, wie immer, überzeugt, das er jeden einschüchtern konnte um zu bekommen was er wollte, aber Potters Reaktion zufolge, würde dieser eher dem Cruciatus Fluch zustimmen als irgendeinem „Auflockerungs-" Zauber, Trank oder Spruch. Ein kurzer Blick i den Raum sagte ihm das niemand, außer vielleicht Snape, empfand das dieser Vorschlag irgendeinen Wert hatte.

Und Potters tief verankerte Sturheit kennend, und auch wissen das Potter den vollen Rückhalt von Dumbledore und McGonnagal hatte, von dem angesehen St. Mungos Heiler und Madam Pomfrey gar nicht zu sprechen machten Draco klar das sein Vater ohne jeden Zweifel verlieren würde.

Er rieb seine müden Augen, verlor den Faden der Diskussion. Er musste eh nicht zuhören. Potter würde sagen das er keinen Sprüchen die sein Privatleben noch mehr durcheinander bringen zustimmen würde. Sein Vater würde einwerfen das es nicht nur Potters Privatleben betraf das involvier war, sondern auch Dracos und das Potters Zurückhaltung nur ein Produkt der mangelhaften Muggel Erziehung war und nicht ernst genommen werden sollte. McGonnagal würde meinen das sie keinen Grund sah warum sie nicht ein bisschen Geduld aufbringen konnten, Pomfrey würde anmerken das Lucius kein Heiler war und überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte von was er sprach, Snape würde sagen das Lucius Vorschlag nicht unbegründet war und das sich Potter nur unerträglich stur stellte, die Heilerin würde ohne Zweifel etwas tiefsinniges sagen, Dumbledore würde nur dastehen und die Situation observieren und Draco hatte keine Ahnung was der verdammte Werwolf sagen würde aber das war egal weil sowieso niemand außer dem schrulligen Dumbledore und Potter Wert auf dessen Meinung legte.

Draco lehnte sich gegen die Kissen, absolut nicht interessiert an den Argumenten um ihn herum und dachte stattdessen an den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum.

Slytherin … er hatte sich schon damit abgefunden nie wieder zurückzukehren und er versuchte sich einzureden das es egal war. Es war nur ein Schlafsaal. Erheblich besser möbliert als die meisten, da Slytherin wohlhabendere Schüler, als, zum Beispiel Hufflepuff anzog, aber trotzdem nur ein Schulschlafsaal. Nicht wert das man daran hing, erst recht nicht als Malfoy Erbe. Er hatte sich sogar eingeredet das es, trotz der beklagenswerten Umstände und der Tatsache das er mit Potter zusammenleben musste, sehr angenehm war seine eigene Suite zu haben. Viel angemessener für seinen Lebensstand als in ein Schlafsaal mit 70 anderen Schülern gequetscht zu sein.

Außer das ihm eine kleine Stimme sagte, dass er noch ein ganzes Leben seine eigene Wohnung haben würde. Das war das letzte Jahr in dem er die Möglichkeit hatte mit Leuten seines Alters zusammenzuleben; zusammen zu lernen, in dem er Verbindungen eingehen würde, die sein Leben beeinflussen würden, mit denen er sogar ab und an Spaß hatte, all die dummen Sachen machte die man als Teenager machte bevor er sich dazu niederließ eine Familie zu gründen.

Ein kleiner Teil on ihm hatte den plötzlichen Verlust von all dem bedauert, genauso wie ein Teil von ihm bedauert hatte nicht mehr im Quidditchteam zu sein, der Verlust seiner Freiheit, der Verlust eines angemessenen Partners von dem die Malfoy Familie profitieren würde, der Verlust von Ansehen seiner Familie weil er mit dieser trostlosen Heirat gestraft war, der wahrscheinliche Verlust des Einflusses seines Vaters als Helfer des dunklen Lords …

Und jetzt konnte er wenigstens einen kleinen Teil von dem zurückhaben was er verloren geglaubt hatte.

Oder?

Er konnte wieder nach Slytherin gehen, ja. Aber das würde er mit seinem immer präsenten Anhängsel tun. Was würde das bedeuten? Würde ihm irgendjemand vertrauen – insofern man irgendeinem Slytherin eben vertrauen konnte? Würde irgendjemand seine Wachsamkeit etwas senken um offen mit ihm über Dinge zu reden die Potter nicht hören sollte? Würde irgendjemand Potter glauben wenn dieser behauptete er hätte einen Stille-Zauber über sich ausgesprochen? Glaubte er es ihm selbst?

Wie würde er sich wieder einordnen? Wie würden sich seine Hauskumpanen fühlen, dazu gezwungen Potter in ihrer Mitte zu akzeptieren? Besonders wo sie ihn nur wegen Draco akzeptieren würden, wessen Ehe ihn umbrachte weil er … was? Einsam war? Der Erbe der Malfoys, nicht in der Lage mit einer kleinen Unbequemlichkeit wie einer erzwungenen Hochzeit, klarzukommen weil er einsam war?

Oh fuck, das wäre nicht gut. Sein Haus würde weniger Respekt vor ihm haben, würden wahrscheinlich der Meinung sein das Draco ihnen etwas schuldete dafür das sie ihm erlaubten zurückzukommen.

Obwohl das davon abhing wie Snape es ‚formuliert' hatte das Potter in Slytherin ein und ausgehen konnte. Snape war ein gewandter Spieler und hatte die Malfoys immer unterstützt. Draco solle ihn wahrscheinlich fragen wie er die Situation seinem Haus beigebracht hatte. Hoffentlich hatte er es so rüberkommen lassen, als ob Potter das kleine verängstigte, einsame Kind war, das er war, und dass, da der Gryffindor sein Haus brauchte, es nur gerecht war wenn auch Draco sein Haus besuchen durfte, ob Draco das Verlangen danach hatte oder nicht. Er sollte Snape wahrscheinlich fragen-"

„… Draco?"

Draco bemerkte plötzlich das alle still waren und ihn ansahen und er realisierte alarmiert das das letzte was er gehört hatte die Stimme seines Vaters gewesen war und er kein Ahnung hatte was als letztes gesagt wurde.

„Tut mir leid Vater, könntest du das wiederholen?" fragte er, versuchte seine Stimme neutral zu halten.

„Ich habe gefragt was du darüber denkst," wiederholte er mit dieser ungeduldigen, herablassenden Art die Draco immer traf.

„Über-"

„Darüber den sexuellen Teil eurer Ehe mit magischen Mitteln zu beschleunigen." Sagte Pomfrey unverblümt.

„Nein," sagte Draco ohne nachzudenken und biss sich fasst die Zunge ab als er geschockt realisierte was er soeben getan hatte. Er hatte seinem Vater geradeaus widersprochen, vor anderen Leuten. Panik durchfuhr ihn als er Lucius verblüfften Blick sah und er versuchte verzweifelt seine Gelassenheit beizubehalten während er panisch nach einem Weg suchte wie er sich aus dieser Situation retten sollte.

Entspann dich, atme. Es ist alles in Ordnung.

Er konnte die Worte fast hören; fühlte die Panik schimmern und wie eine Blase zerplatzen, bemerkte das keine Gefahrensituation bestand. Her schielte zu Potters Hand die ruhig auf seinem Arm lag. Er hatte also widersprochen; solange er keine offensichtliche Respektlosigkeit gegenüber seinem Vater zeigte, bestand immer noch die Möglichkeit das Lucius seine Entscheidung akzeptierte.

„Ich meine, es ist offensichtlich eine gute Idee-" die Hand auf seinem Arm griff fester zu, „aber ich denke nicht das wir zu solchen Mitteln greifen müssen, insbesondere da wir nicht sicher sein können wie solche Sprüche mit der Ehe reagieren." Die Hand entspannte sich. Er lächelte, „und ohne jemanden beleidigen zu wollen, aber das Opfer von einem Schiefgegangenem Spruch der meine Privatsphäre verletzt lässt mich nicht unbedingt darauf brennen einen weiter, noch viel persönlicheren Zauber zu versuchen, für den Fall das auch dieser schief geht. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen was bei diesem passieren könnte." Er erschauderte übertrieben und es fuhr eine kleine amüsierte Welle durch die Erwachsenen.

Und Dank Gott und Merlin, das gefährliche Licht in den Augen seines Vaters war verschwunden und dieser hatte stattdessen ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen. Und Potter fühlte … vorsichtige Akzeptanz. Interessant.

Er sah runter auf Potters Hand, immer noch auf seinem Arm, sah wieder auf. Potter sah ihn neugierig an, sein Kopf auf die Seite gelegt so als ob er versuchte irgendetwas herauszufinden.

„Wie dem auch sei, für die nächsten paar Tage werdet ihr kaum etwas zu befürchten haben diesbezüglich," sagte Heilerin Esposito. „Wie ich bereits sagte, ihre Ehe wurde beschädigt. Sie werden höchstwahrscheinlich zu schwach sein um irgendetwas Sexuelles zu spüren. Und wer weiß, vielleicht haben sie bis dahin ihre Konflikte gelöst. Wunder passieren von Zeit zu Zeit."

Eine kurze Pause.

„Also gut," sagte Madam Pomfrey, zu ihnen hinüberschielend. „Wir haben noch einige andere Dinge zu besprechen, aber es liegt in meinem Interesse das so schnell wie möglich zu tun. Ich habe zwei Patienten die ihren Schlaf brauchen.

**oooooo**

Endlich. Fertig. Dracos Augen schlossen sich bereits als sein Vater den Raum verließ. Er legte sich hin, Erleichterung durchflutete ihn. Schlaf, Gott sei Dank.

Er murmelte „Potter, hast du irgendwas während des Meetings mit mir gemacht? Als mein Vater mich gefragt hat was ich von Sprüchen für dich halte?"

„Hmm, hast du was gefühlt?" fragte Potter gähnend und legte sich ebenfalls hin.

„Hmm, du musst mir sagen was du gemacht hast," auch Draco gähnte, drehte sich auf die Seite, rutschte näher an Potter heran und warf einen Arm über dessen Brustkorb.

„Hmm, okay, Morgen." Potter zog Dracos Arm näher und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Hast du das ernst gemeint als du gesagt hast das du keine benutzen wolltest?"

„Gott Ja," murmelte Draco. „Verdammt dumme Idee."

Potter lachte leise. „Du musst mir erklären was du damit gemeint hast."

„Morgen." Sagten sie beide und Draco lächelte müde.

„Nacht Potter."

„Hmm, Nacht,"

**ooooooo**

**Tag 16, Mittwoch**

Harry unterdrückte ein Gähnen als er versuchte sich auf seine Zaubertränke Aufzeichnungen zu konzentrieren. Grundgütiger, wie konnte das irgendjemand mögen und damit für seinen Lebensunterhalt sorgen.

Er schielte zu Malfoy rüber, immer noch schlafend, und fragte sich ob er Malfoy bitten sollte ihm zu helfen wenn er aufwachte. Beschloss das nicht zu tun. Malfoy war zwar einer der besten Schüler in Zaubertränke aber er war ein lausiger Lehrer – keine Geduld, keine Gabe die Konzepte zu erklären, kein Verlangen anderen Schülern zu helfen. Gelegentlich hatte er gesehen wie er einige Slytherins geholfen hatte, aber diese Hilfe schien immer mit großen Gefallen erkauft worden zu sein.

Außerdem, es war nicht so, das er noch mehr sozialen Kontakt zu Malfoy brauchte als er ohnehin schon hatte.

Harry rieb sich die Augen, sich fragend ob er einfach wieder schlafen sollte, nicht ganz überzeugt. Das schien das einzige zu sein was sie dieser Tage machten. Außer Frühstück und Mittagessen, und kurzen Besuchen von Madam Pomfrey, ein paar Lehrern und Freunden, hatten sie den Großteil des Tages bewusstlos verbracht. Pomfrey hatte erklärt das sie sich erholten und sich erlauben sollten die nächsten paar Tage zu ruhen, aber Harry fing an sich zu langweilen.

Wie auch immer. Zaubertränke zu lesen half seiner Langeweile nicht unbedingt. Er legte sein Buch weg und legte sich hin, automatisch an Malfoys schlafenden Körper anschmiegend. Er starrte leer auf ihren Nachttisch, zählte die Schubladen und Schrammen darauf, dann starrte er die Regale an und fragte sich was Pomfrey wohl in ihnen aufbewahrte.

„Potter?" Malfoys schläfrige Stimme war gefolgt von Malfoy der sich umdrehte und die Decke anlinste. „Wie spät ist es?"

„Fast fünf."

„Oh." Malfoy rieb sich die Augen, gähnte. „Mh, du hast mir nie erzählt was du gestern Abend gemacht hast," sagte er undeutlich.

„Wann?"

„Aals mein Vater mir diese Frage gestellt hat."

„Oh, das." Harry versuchte nachzudenken. „Ich weiß es nicht, wirklich – ich denke ich habe einfach Ruhe auf dich projiziert."

„Ruhe projiziert?"

„Ja, du warst – angespannt." Harry konnte sich gerade noch hindern ‚ängstlich' zu sagen. „Ich hab versucht dagegen zu wirken. Hat es funktioniert?"

„Hmm."

„Wie hat es sich angefühlt?" Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie hast du gewusst das ich etwas gemacht hab?"

„Keine Ahnung." Malfoy dachte einen Moment lang nach. „Es … hat sich merkwürdig angefühlt. So als ob jemand da war der mir vorgeschrieben hat wie ich mich fühle soll, in meinem Kopf. Ein bisschen wie das was du durch den Bund fühlst. Aber … anders." Eine kleine Pause. „Warum hast du daran gedacht?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke ich hab mich nur daran erinnert was Pomfrey uns am ersten Tag erzählt hat, über die Vorteile die eine Ehe mit sich bringt, und das eins davon war – in der Lage zu sein der anderen Person zu helfen sich sicherer zu fühlen."

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn. „Ich hab dich nicht gebraucht."

Harry dachte schnell nach. Doch, hatte er verdammt noch mal – sein Panik hatte auch Harry durchfahren durch ihren Bund – aber Malfoy wollte das anscheinend nicht zugeben. „Wir waren beide müde. Und ich wollte endlich schlafen und ich dachte wenn du eine Hilfe hättest die dir helfen würde was du sagen solltest, wäre die Diskussion schneller beendet."

Malfoy nickte. „Ja, okay, es hat funktioniert."

„Stell dir das vor," sagte Harry trocken. „Endlich ein Vorteil bei diesem dummen Ding. Und wir haben nur 16 Tage gebraucht um das herauszufinden." Malfoy lachte leise.

„Warum hast du deinem Vater nicht zugestimmt bei … du weißt schon, den Sprüchen?" fragte Harry, nutzte die unerwartet zivile Unterhaltung die sie gerade hatten.

„Ich wusste das du nie zustimmen würdest. Du bist zu starrköpfig, und Dumbledore und McGonnagal standen eh hinter dir. Zeitverschwendung, darüber zu reden.

Harry nickte. Das machte Sinn. Es war eine kleine Überraschung das Malfoy das bemerkt hatte, aber er vermutete das selbst Malfoy ab und an das Offensichtliche erkannte und einen verlorenen Fall erkannte wenn er einen sah.

„Denkst du das sie uns morgen gehen lassen?" fragte er tatenlos.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht. Pomfrey hat gesagt es wird ein paar Tage dauern bis wir nicht mehr die ganze Zeit schlafen."

„Mmm." Harry schloss die Augen.

„Verdammt." Sagte Malfoy plötzlich.

„Was?"

„Wir mussten bis heute einen Verwandlungsaufsatz fertig haben."

„Ich denke wir könnten McGonnagal überzeugen uns einen kleinen Aufschub zu gewähren."

„Ich kann es nicht leiden so sehr hinterher zuhängen."

„Warum machst du dir darum sorgen?"

„Was?"

„Über deine Noten, über Schulaufgaben. Es ist nicht so das du Spitzennoten haben musst um beim Ministerium angestellt zu werden oder so."

„Gott Potter – du hast keine Ahnung." Kicherte Malfoy. „Es geht nicht darum einen Job zu kriegen, es geht darum sich Respekt zu verschaffen um Einfluss auf andere Leute ausüben zu können. nur weil du der Nachkomme einer angesehenen Zaubererfamilie bist, heißt das nicht das du dich zurücklehnen kannst und deinen Namen all die Arbeit machen lassen kannst."

„Nicht?"

„Nein du Schwachkopf. Wenn du ein Dummschwätzer bist ist kein Name genug um dir Respekt zu verschaffen. Mein Vater bringt die Leute nicht dazu das zu machen was er will nur weil er einer alten Familie abstammt; er ist außerdem sehr intelligent und die Leute wissen das."

„Er ist außerdem ein arroganter, manipulierender-" Harry verkniff sich den Rest seiner Meinung und Malfoy lachte leise.

„Du sagst das so als ob das etwas Schlechtes wäre."

„Ist es."

„Potter, darf ich dich daran erinnern das das dein Schwiegervater ist über den du da sprichst?"

„Oh Gott nein," stöhnte Harry und Malfoy lachte. Harry lächelte und dann realisierte er plötzlich etwas.

Malfoy hatte über etwas gelacht was Harry gesagt hatte. Nicht bösartig, nicht verächtlich, sondern ernsthaft amüsiert. Noch dazu hatte er ihn aufgezogen, auch nicht auf eine verächtliche Art und Weise. So wie jemand einen Freund aufzog. Und sie hatten gerade beide eine absolut zivile Konversation – und das auch nicht das erste mal. Nur ein Austausch von Gedanken und Ideen, ohne niedere Motive den anderen zu verletzen.

Harry schluckte schwer. Dinge hatten sich verändert, schon wieder; sie hatten sich verändert ohne das Harry es mitbekam, und er kam erst jetzt, in diesem speziellen Moment zu der Erkenntnis, als sie in den Armen des Anderen lagen, wo sie auch schon die letzten paar Tage verbracht hatten. . die Tatsache da sie hier gelandet waren weil sie sich so sehr verabscheuten das sie etwas äußerst gefährliches getan hatten nur um voneinander los zu kommen und es schien nicht im Entferntesten so viel auszumachen wie der Fakt das sie sich im Moment nicht aktiv hassten. Ob es der gezwungen Kontakt odr die Erschöpfung war oder irgendetwas anderes, in diesem Moment existierten sie an einem Ort fern allen Hasses und Abscheu und es war … etwas beängstigend.

„Was denkt er über das Ganze hier?" fragte Harry, suchte nach einem Gesprächsthema damit er nicht darüber nachdenken musste.

„Vater? Er ist höchsterfreut. Er hat immer gehofft das ich weit unter meinem Wert heiraten würde, jemanden der absolut unangemessen ist in jedweder Hinsicht. Das hier überschreitet seine wildesten Träume."

Harry bemerkte den gereizten Ton und dachte nicht darüber nach, dass ein Teil von ihm ziemlich erleichtert über diesen Tonfall war. „Gibt er dir die Schuld?"

„Weil ich durch eine Tür gelaufen bin?" Merlin Potter, mein Vater setzt hohe Erwartungen in ich denke nicht das selbst er denken könnte es wäre meine Schuld."

„Trotzdem … ich bin sicher, das macht die Sache … unangenehm für deine Familie."

„Mit Sicherheit," sagte Malfoy kurz angebunden."

„Erzählt er dir nichts?"

„Wenn du jedes Mal im Zimmer bist wenn wir reden? Komischerweise nicht."

„Ich benutze einen Stille-Zauber."

„Ja, und Slytherins sind gut bekannt dafür das sie auf die Ehrlichkeit ihrer Feinde vertrauen. Das ist ein Teil von dem wie wir im Leben vorankommen."

„Harry entschied das Thema fallen zu lassen. Sie befanden sich auf dünnem Eis, und während ein Teil von ihm erleichtert war das sie wieder halbwegs Feindselig zueinander waren, wollte er es nicht übertreiben. Er spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken Malfoy zu fragen was er davon hielt wieder in ihre Häuser zurückzukehren sollten sie endlich entlassen werden, aber bemerkte dann das es ihn nicht nur nicht interessiert sondern das er sich außerdem nicht in der Stimmung befand im Moment zu reden.

„Kannst du das Licht von mir wegdrehen falls du lernen solltest?" fragte er, drehte sich um und schlief sofort ein.


End file.
